Edge of Eternity
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: Mikhaila Faye thought the return home to Forks after the death of her parents was to help her friend and practically second father, Charlie Swan, with her dear sister Bella. Instead, Mikhaila will learn that there is something more to the darkness than what she originally thought as a pair of golden eyes haunts her dreams. Who do they belong too and who was the man named Carlisle?
1. Prologue

Prologue – The Call For Help

I had never given much thought regarding what would happen to my future. My life, it seems, was a tragic one and not one to look at the bad things, I found myself wondering what I was going to do to make the most of it. After all, it wasn't something that I could change and my family, or what was left, wasn't going to help me really.

It happened when I was little. I had lived in a small town in Washington. Forks to be exact and it was the place that I yearned to be. Though I wanted to travel the world at some point, I had always loved the small dreary place. Everyone knew you and they were always nice and helpful. Besides the gossip and the nosey neighbors. Still, I loved it. The rain and cold. My cup of tea.

That was until I turned 8 years old. My parents had went camping while I went and stayed the night with my friend. She was staying in town for the summer with her dad, her parents divorcing when she was very little. I was only a year older than her so we were great friends and with her dad being a cop, my parents encouraged the friendship.

That night had changed everything for me though. I was asleep when the call came, not really understanding why my friend's father rushed out the door to meet with the cops after he had hung up the phone. The two officers had pulled up as I stood in the doorway, my friend clutching onto me as I stared at them wide eyed. But I knew by their solemn faces that it wasn't good news.

I sighed at this thought. It was a horrible night for me. At 8 years old, I became an orphan. Even though I had my aunt and uncle and they graciously took me in, it didn't help that I considered myself abandoned. My uncle had moved us from Forks, saying when I was 10 that it was best to get away from the memories. But I didn't want to move. The memories were what I cherished, even the locket that held their pictures around my neck. Still, my uncle thought it best and no one argued with him once his mind was made up.

"Earth to Mikki! Mikhaila! Hello?!"

I blinked rapidly, glancing up at my friend who was sitting with me at lunch. We had gone to the mall in hopes to do something fun, having just finished have my senior year in school. I would have actually graduated if my uncle hadn't ruined my chances by making me miss a good portion of school with his need to travel all the time. It really upset me actually, never being able to settle down. Honestly, I think he didn't just want me dating. Even though most of the boys weren't even my type.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mona. What's up?" I got my friend's attention, noticing how she pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly upset with me, but I must have missed a question she wanted answered. I was known to give the best advice, even without having experienced those situations.

"I was wanting to know how you felt about Dillion, Mik," Mona sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. It was super short and dark as night itself, but it looked good paired with her olive skin. Her parents were from Greece, traveling here when she was a babe. So the accent never really settled with her.

"Dillion?" I frowned, thinking deeply. She had been having a hard time with her boyfriend. He had been highly secretive recently and even went so far as to ignore phone calls, making up excuses afterwards. I didn't trust him to be honest, but it was Mona's life and not mine.

Before I could answer her, my felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, breaking my train of thought. I quickly pulled it out, recognizing the number instantly before giving my friend a sorry look. I really needed to answer this, especially since they haven't called me in a long time. So flipping open my phone, I placed it against my ear. But before I couldn't even say a word, a high pitched scream came through the receiver, followed by a desperate plea.

"Hey, Mikhaila. It's Charlie. I need your help."


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter One – Home Sweet Home

The plane ride took too long to get back into Washington, but the moment we landed, I was the happiest I had been in many years. Still, the reason I had arrived wasn't to escape my smothering aunt and uncle, but to come and help a man who had been a father to me over the years. And the story was as heartbreaking as the scream that had assaulted my ears.

My best friend that I grew up with, Isabella Swan, had been dumped. Now normally, you would move on and not worry about it. But my little Bells was taking it so much harder than any normal dumped girl. She was having nightmares, wasn't eating or drinking, and according to Charlie, was practically catatonic for months. It broke my heart to think of what this boy had done to her. And honestly, I would kill him the moment I met him. He should never had left her like that.

"Mikhaila!"

"Dad!" I called out when I spotted the familiar police uniform, hugging the man in it. He hadn't changed much with the dark mop on his head and facial hair though I spotted a few greys this time around. And you could definitely tell he had gotten older since the last I saw of him.

Charlie had promised to come pick me up at the airport. I didn't bring much with me, just a suitcase with the very little clothes I had and the other few necessaties. My laptop was with me, along with my cellphone and iPod. I needed music to make it, knowing these next few months were going to trying on my nerves. But again, I would do anything for this man. He was my dad after all.

"Hey, Mik. Long time no see," Charlie hugged me, even though it was awkward. He wasn't one to show emotions that much, or deal with emotions to begin with, but he tried when I was around. Mainly because I tormented him and scolded him when he tried to stand off to the side like a lone creeper.

"I know; it's been what? Three years?"

"Yeah, something like that. You're 18 now, right?"

"No," I chuckled as Charlie took my suitcase. "I'm 19 now. Remember how Uncle Eric took me traveling along the southern coast?"

"Did you honestly miss an entire year of school?"

"Yep," I smiled brightly at the memories, only to see Charlie frown at that.

"I'm going to have to speak to Eric about that," Charlie mumbled as I followed him to his… cruiser. This caused me to roll my eyes, glaring up at Charlie like he committed a grave sin. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. And too bad what I would tell him was probably going to give him a heart attack.

"Really, dad. Your police cruiser?"

"What? I have to make sure those boys know not to mess with you."

"I like older men anyways," I startled him, noticing how Charlie stared at me in shock, my suitcase sitting in the backseat. We remained in silence for a few seconds until Charlie started to laugh. Unfortunately, I wasn't cracking a joke.

"Nice one kid."

"I'm not joking, dad," I said seriously, smirking when he coughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"We'll, um, we'll discuss this later, okay kiddo. Let's just get back to Bells," Charlie tried to hide the red that touched lightly on his cheeks, making me struggle to keep a grin in. I knew he didn't like what I told him but he didn't have anything to worry about. I wasn't interested in dating. Most men and boys just weren't mature enough for me, let alone even close to gentle. I still had demons that haunted me, even if I kept them buried. Sometimes I would snap, go through a harsh depression, but I always came out on top. I needed to for those around me. They were more important.

After we had started down the road, I couldn't help but think of Bella. She must feel so cold in this town. I had heard that she stayed with her mom in Arizona for a while, enjoying the sun and heat. I never was interested in the hot weather in the south. I hated it, actually.

"How is she doing?" I questioned, trying to prepare for what was ahead.

"Honestly, Mik," Charlie sighed deeply, leaning his elbow against the door. I noticed then that he looked horrible, dark circles under his eyes and it seemed that he aged a bit more. I didn't like how he looked so bad.

"Honestly, dad. I need to know what I'm going to have to do," I patted his arm reassuringly, watching as he tensed slightly. Again, not use to emotions. Especially affection. And unfortunately for them, I'm a very affectionate person.

"She's not doing to good," Charlie murmured, starting from the beginning. "She doesn't eat or drink. She doesn't really do anything. She's almost like – what do you kids call them – a zombie? It's like no one is in there. And at night, she's having nightmares. She screams and cries. I don't know what more I can do. Tried to get Renee to take her, but Bella nearly hurt herself in anger when I told her about it. We almost had her admitted until I thought to call you."

"And this all started with a boy?"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen," Charlie hissed. "They started dating and were practically inseparable. Then, just out of nowhere, his whole family ups and moves away. He broke up with Bella and she's been this way ever since."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," I watched for a reaction and sure enough, a loud shout was what I had expected from my overprotective father.

"He shouldn't have just left her like that! He could have warned her! Could have let her know that he was moving! I swear, if I ever see that Cullen again, I'm going to pummel him!"

"Dad, hey, calm down. A police chief shouldn't be beating people up," I watched as he calmed before smiling sweetly at him. "That's what you have me for, dad. You know I don't mind spanking a few asses around here."

"One, watch your mouth, young lady. You're still too young to be using that kind of language," Charlie warned. "Two, I know you don't mind. Which is why I won't say or do anything if you do."

I smirked, running a hand through my dark hair. I honestly didn't know what to think of it. It was oddly colored but I loved it, since it was a combination of my parents. Mom had been a beautiful red head with fair skin. Her lovely green eyes stood out of the rest of the world, making her truly unique. And dad? Dad had dark brown eyes and nearly black hair. He was a typical guy. And thanks to that, I turned out the way I did.

I had dark brown hair that was almost violet in color. So a dark violet brown, as I called it. Or well, red violet brown. The undertones really stood out in the sun, making it almost a dark auburn really. People swore I dyed my hair but it was natural and it was mine. My eyes, however, unnerved a lot of people. Technically they were blue, but they were actually a very light grey color that stood out amongst the dark of my hair. But with my time spent in the south, I had some color in my skin, so I didn't look too weird.

The rest of the time traveling was spent in silence, with a few words spoken to fill the void. Really, I just wanted to get back to my old town. I wanted to see if any of my old friends were still around, maybe even a few of the La Push boys. Or Jacob Black. Bella and I use to annoy the living hell out of him as kids. And when I saw the sign for Forks, I felt the excitement triple at the familiar surroundings.

This place never changed.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter Two – The Beginning

After a quick pit stop at the local gas station, Charlie and I made our way back to his house. The neighborhood was quiet and the few that were outside of course stared but again, I didn't mind. I had learned to ignore the looks after all, school was a hell of a lot worse. Still, it felt good. The cool air, the lack of sun, it was all perfect to me.

"Well, we are here kiddo," Charlie pointed at a house on the street and memories quickly flashed before my eyes. I could have easily spotted the old place, the building not changing much save it looked several years older. I remember playing out in the front yard, chasing the others. Making mud pies. Or those silly flower chains that many kids got into. I missed those days.

Pulling up next to an old rusted red truck, I stepped out of the cruiser before getting my bags from the backseat. I felt strange returning to this place but it was something that I wanted. My uncle didn't want me to come here, said that they left for a reason. But I refused to hear his warning, his plea for me to stay. I wanted to come back. I _belonged_ here and as much as he wanted to think otherwise, it wasn't.

"Come on in and let's get you settled," Charlie motioned for me to follow, my feet taking the familiar path into the house. As soon as we entered, the feeling of being home invaded my senses, my shoulders quickly relaxing at the feel. I noticed the couch and t.v., the front room having a very dad feel, followed by the kitchen. It had a few things, even some dirty dishes, but also several beer bottles and pizza boxes. I had to raise a brow at that. These two needed to change their diet.

"Come on, your room is upstairs," Charlie lead me up the stairs as I allowed the feeling of nostalgia take over my senses. I noticed a few pictures along the stairs, added probably after Bella got here, and a few caught my eye. They were bunched together, but each held a picture of me. My time in summer camp, band concert, and even a newspaper clipping with me winning this past year's talent show. I had sung for my act, taking the judges and school by surprise. And apparently, it was good enough for me to win.

"You… you kept up with me?" I felt my throat constrict with emotion, humbled at the feeling it gave me.

"Of course I did, Mik. You're family," Charlie gave me a smile, waiting for me to come up the final few steps. And as I did, I thought on his words.

Family. I had always wanted a family. Well, not like a white picket fence with a son and daughter running around. But more like a family to belong too. Family, to me, was everything and blood didn't matter to me. And Charlie… him and Bella were the closest thing I had to a family. Ever since my parents…

I shook my head, pushing away the thoughts. I didn't need to dwell on the past. I needed to get unpacked and settled in before dinner. And I would be making dinner. After all, pizza and beer wasn't something you can live the rest of your life on.

oxoxoxoxox

It didn't take long for me to unpack and after a little scolding given to Charlie for ordering pizza (again mind you) I was able to relax against the bed. Bella had yet to come out of her room, though I knocked on it to let her know I was here. But that concerned me. She was never one to just lock herself away, hiding in the darkness. At least, I assumed the darkness. I couldn't tell if she kept the light off. I just hoped that at some point she will step out and see me. I've missed her so much.

Which brought me to another point. Whoever the hell this Edward Cullen is, I hope we never meet. Just being here a few hours and already, I am very disappointed in him. Was he never taught that you don't even spring moving away on someone you love? Or who loves you? You let them know you are leaving before you do and spend amazing time together. Even a long distance relationship is worth trying.

That just burns my blood. He was being so selfish and for Bella, poor Bells. She was struggling with her very first heartbreak. I felt sorry for her because having your heart broken was a horrifying experience. I had my heartbroken only two times and my first one was very painful. I didn't want to do anything but other than that, I didn't shut down as much as my little Bella.

A scream disrupted my thoughts as I sat up, hearing it echoing through my door. I heard loud thumps along the stairs as I rushed from my room to Bella's, opening her door as another scream ripped through the peace of the house. I rushed in, unable to stop myself until I got to her bed and felt my own heart crack in my chest.

Bella was thrashing in her sheets, a scream coming from her throat. She looked like she was struggling with some unknown assailant, her body drenched in sweat. I couldn't hold back as I sat on the bed, pulling her into my arms. And when I felt how slight her body was, I felt even worse. She was nothing in my arms. Nothing but bones. She had lost too much weight and I knew now that I had a lot of work ahead of me.

"Bella?! Wake up, sweetheart!" I rocked her in my arms, trying to be nice as she shook in my arms. I didn't know how long she was going to keep dreaming but I only hoped she would wake up soon. I didn't like this at all and it made my dislike for this Cullen slowly turn to hatred.

"Bells! Please!" I cried when another scream erupted from her. My ears rung as I looked up at the doorway, noticing Charlie in the door. His face was one of pure horror and helplessness, watching as the scene before him unfolded. I wanted to cry, tears burning my eyes at what I was witnessing.

Suddenly, I watched as her eyes fluttered open, sobs coming from her. She looked up at me, her face scrunching up as tears fell from her eyes. I began to shush her, holding her tightly to my chest. She felt so cold, so slight… this wasn't like my Bells. This wasn't like her at all and that frightened me.

"Mikhaila? Mik, is that really you?" her voice cracked as her hand grabbed my shirt.

"Yes, Bella. It's me. It's me," I swallowed thickly before looking at the door. Charlie nodded toward me, shutting the door behind him as he went back to watch t.v. I would handle this myself. Charlie was a great dad, but he was an awkward fellow. And really, Bella needed a girl to talk with. Not him.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"

"No, I can't. I just can't," Bella didn't let me go, her tears staining my shirt. I smiled weakly at her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay. We can talk later. Let's get some sleep," I tried to move away from her, but she wailed loudly, holding onto me tighter. I couldn't help but sigh at that. She didn't want to be alone. Regardless of the fights and screams others have, you never really want to be alone. You need the presence of someone who cares to be near so you don't feel completely gone.

"Okay," I shifted her, resting beside her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, allowing her to curl into me closer as I tried to stop her shaking. This would be a trying time for both of us. But I was determined to be there for her and bring back my old Bells. Even if it would kill me.


	4. Boy Troubles

Chapter Three – Boy Troubles

The sun filtered in from the bedroom window and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me when I tried to detangle myself from the body that was hanging on to me. I wasn't a morning person, far from it actually. But considering that I was sweating up a storm next to another, I really needed to get up. I was completely uncomfortable. So, sliding out of the bed, I stumbled toward the door and slipped out of it as quietly as possible.

Carefully going down the stairs, I managed to not run into the wall before turning, smelling the familiar scent of coffee. Charlie was sitting at the head of a table, newspaper in hand and in his police uniform. He seemed a bit more cheerful now, the dark circles having faded some from under his dark eyes. And those eyes were focused on me as I tried to find a mug through my half opened eyes.

"Morning, Mik," Charlie chuckled as I moaned my response. "I figured you needed coffee. Some things never change."

"Coffee… creamer?"

"In the fridge," Chuckle stifled a full blown laugh as I tripped over my feet, running into the fridge. I quickly pulled out the creamer, shuffling back to the mug to make my morning energy boost. And sure enough, as soon as I got the parts right, I allowed the dark liquid to burn down my throat, waking up my mind and eyes.

"Ah, coffee. The elixir of life," I muttered, seeing Charlie snicker. I glared right at him before noticing the mug in front of him and… nothing else.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I frowned when he shook his head. Which made me groan.

"Come on, dad! You need to eat something in the morning. Skipping breakfast is very dangerous," I found myself scolding. I returned back to the fridge, pulling out the eggs and sausage that I found in there. For a 'dad cave,' it at least _had_ the food instead of the pizza that we had last night.

"Mik, you don't need to do this," Charlie tried to stop me but my sudden glare over my shoulder made him pause, that smirk still stuck on his lips.

"No, I don't. But I will. You two need to eat better. This pizza diet is completely unhealthy," I snapped at him. Charlie sighed, rolling his eyes before going back to the newspaper in front of him. It didn't take me long to make the eggs and sausage, before I decided to through a bit of toast into the mix. There wasn't anything for pancakes, or I would have made those instead.

"Something smells good," the soft voice had me pausing as I made the plates, noticing a frail figure in the doorway. Her eyes were slightly lifeless and by Charlie's face, her speaking was not something normal. Let alone the appetite.

"Morning Bella," I smiled at her regardless, placing the plates on the table. "Do you want something to drink? I think I saw some OJ in the fridge."

"No… I'm not… hungry."

"Bella, your plate is small and I won't expect you to eat all of it, but you need something in your system. Okay?" I pulled out the carton, inspecting the date. Charlie had remained quiet, looking between us as I made her a small glass. Bella looked like hell, to be honest, and it was shocking to see it in the daylight. But I was grateful when she sat down at the table, picking up a fork to play with her food. At least she didn't argue with me. But I would need to get her weight back up, no matter how hard it would seem on her.

"So," Charlie broke the silence as I gave Bella the OJ, sitting down at the table with my own food. "What are you girls going to do today?"

I quirked a brow at his statement before studying Bella for a reaction. She didn't react at all, merely nibbled on the toast slightly. It took only a few seconds before she actually began to eat the rest of her plate with fervor, which meant she was really hungry. But too much after fasting would make her sick so I decided not to fatten her up. Yet.

"I think Bella and I will stay in. Catch up on a few things. School doesn't start for another few days so it gives us some time to reconnect," I decided. Bella probably wouldn't even go outside if I dragged her out anyways.

Breakfast was eaten in silence after that, my eyes never once leaving Bella's form. She really was a sight to see. And it just hurt for me to see her that way. But I wanted to make sure she finished her food or what she wanted before I brought up anything. And as soon as Charlie left us for work, I moved my plate to the side to fold my hands together in front of my face. I tilted my head, keeping my eyes locked on her as she met my gaze.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" I started, watching as she flinched. I noticed the tears begin to form but I was quick to reach across the table, grabbing her hand. I had to be firm. I needed to know what I had to do to help her, even if that meant hurting her in the process. Bella knew this was how I was. Quick to the problem.

"Mik, I don't want to talk about that. Please?"

"Bells, I have to know what happened to you. I need to hear it with my own ears. And you know me," I started, pulling her from the table. We made our way to the couch, curling up together on the cushions as I prepared for the words that I knew I wouldn't want to hear. "You need to tell me everything. I love you and I want to help you."

"Mikki," she sobbed as I held her, resting my chin on her head. This wasn't a normal heart break; I could see that. Anyone could honestly see that. And really, was this Cullen kid _that_ amazing?

"Everything, Bells. From beginning to end. I want to help. And honestly," I shifted, gazing directly into her eyes. "I want to bend him over my knee and spank him for what he did to you. With a belt. Or chainsaw."

"What?" I saw the semblance of a smile hit her lips, which made me grin in response.

"That's what I was going for," I watched it grow as her head rested on my shoulder. I waited patiently, knowing it would be best for her to open up before I got too frustrated. Bella took a few seconds before she opened up, telling me about some golden brunette that she had met at school. Apparently he was some gorgeous guy that all the girls wanted to date but he didn't until he met her. I tried to keep in the snort, I really did, but this seemed more like a drama as she recounted everything to me. Grant it, she was keeping quite a bit hidden and I heard her slip up a few times before correcting herself, especially when she said he could run faster than the others to the point she got sick once, but I wouldn't bother her about it. Right now, just hearing her talk was a blessing.

"The day he left me," she started now, my mind fully focused on her. "He took me out to the woods."

"Did he do anything to you?" I snarled at that, not liking her choice of words.

"Oh no, no… he wouldn't," Bella was quick to defend but I believed her. Her eyes told me as much.

"He said I didn't belong with him. In his world. He said he didn't want me and… and…"

"Sh, Bella. It's okay. It's okay," I cupped her face, forcing her to look at me. The pain in her eyes was something I never expected to see and I felt it in my own, my heart shattering at the look she gave me. It was like something had been taken from her. Her life. Her soul. Whoever this Edward was… it was like he was the life she needed. Her soul mate, if that made sense. And for some reason, I knew, that this boy was going to be the only one she could ever love in her life. The only one she ever needed.

"Bells," I found myself staring, for once, not even sure how to comfort her. "You belong to whatever world that exists. If you want it, then you will have it. Regardless of what some pompous jerk thinks."

"But… but he said he didn't want. HE didn't WANT ME! That I wasn't GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Then don't let him win," I didn't flinch from her wail, taking her by surprise. "Whatever he said, he was wrong. So wrong. You are wanted by so many others that it's his loss. Not yours and it will never be yours. Come hell or high water, I promise I will help you. We can do this. Together."

I wrapped my arms around her again, keeping her close to me. We both looked like hell, our hair completely messed up and still in our pajamas. But I wasn't going to let her keep this up. If being real… if letting her know that I was going to love her regardless of what happened or however she was going to be was what I had to do, then I would do it. I would take her pain if I could. And I knew that no matter what, I would save her from this.

Even if it destroyed me.


	5. Realization

Chapter Four - Realization

The days blurred by as I spent time with Bella, taking everything one day at a time. I knew she was struggling to stay open with me, but I remained patient, listening and absorbing every word she gave me. It was something that I found to be comforting. To know that she could freely speak to me as if nothing in the world mattered now. Even Charlie began to notice the improvement. In fact, she was going to the movies this Friday night with a few friends, which took both Charlie and me by surprise. She was actually doing something with herself so when Friday came around, I waited patiently to see if she would go. Besides heading to the ER.

"So, Mik, how's school?" Charlie struck up a conversation as he and I sat down for dinner, Bella still up in her room. This was a normal conversation for us, Charlie trying to see if I had started dating. He didn't want me to date the wrong person, but as I started school with Bella, I found myself remarkably uninterested in a lot of the guys. None of them was good enough, let alone mature enough for me, which made me believe my original statement.

"It's good. Mike is being nice but a bit too clingy for my tastes. And the pranks, it's almost getting ridiculous," I deadpanned, catching his eye. Charlie knew that I was annoyed by his constant 'protective dad' spiel so it wasn't a surprise when he finally came out with the question that I was waiting on.

"So, no boys got your attention? Any dates?"

"Again, dad, I prefer more mature people. Older men," I took a bit of my pork chop, keeping a smile from my lips as he froze again.

"But, you're still in school, Mik. So that makes it a little strange," he tried to persuade me from the idea. I chuckled before looking at Charlie with all seriousness.

"I'm fixing to be 20 years old, dad. Don't you think most of the boys are a bit young for me anyways?"

"Well, I guess you have a point there," Charlie grunted, straightening up a bit. He always forgot that I was a year older than Bella, my birthday falling in April. I didn't mind it. It was actually a nice birthday, but Bella and I felt the same regarding our own. We hated them. Something always bad happened on mine so I just pretended that it didn't exist.

"I will do this though," I started after finishing my meal, noticing how Charlie gave me his attention as I picked up the cleared plates. "How about, if I date someone, I let you know and if you find the age difference too much, I will gladly take your consideration into account. And maybe let you threaten him with that shotgun you love so much."

Charlie tried to keep the hardened look on his face but I saw the crack of a smile form and knew that I had won. I always won when I was being reasonable. Even if he didn't think I was. But sometimes, passifing the dad was the best way to go about things.

"Hey guys!" Bella's voice broke the staring contest as I went to finish washing up. I listened to the sudden conversation, knowing Bella was going through the spiel about how she would be safe as she headed out. I looked back, arching a brow at her as she headed to the door. It only took her a second before she met my eyes, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back, mom!"

Charlie choked on his beer, his eyes snapping to Bella as she went out the door. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me when Charlie finally glanced at me, fear etching his features. I patted him on the back, trying to soothe the thoughts that had entered his mind.

"It's okay, dad. She wasn't implying anything. Besides, you _are_ a bit too old for me," I laughed louder as Charlie sputtered at what I said. But it took him only a few seconds to realize that I was just teasing him, allowing him to realize that I had no interest in dating him at all. It would be too weird for me. He was my dad. So nope. Not going to happen.

xoxoxoxox

As it got late this evening, I found myself sitting in the rocking chair Charlie had gotten me when he overheard how I was jealous of the one in Bella's room. I had tried to busy myself with my iPod and a good book, listening to the music and even at one point got up to prance around to clean up, but once again, I wasn't really into any of it. So now, I was just sitting here, staring up at the ceiling of my room.

It was a nice little room. More mature, as Charlie called it. I didn't allow anything to be out of place and always cleaned up, even making my bed every morning. It was just something that dad had engrained on me before he passed away. Always make your bed and keep your room clean. And I always did.

I looked at my bookshelf, noticing how barren it seemed. I had gotten it shortly after moving here, my uncle finally giving access to the fund my parents had left for me. My family wasn't necessarily close knit but they did hold respect at the top of the list, so the insurance on my parents was marginally left untouched. So I had plenty of money to last me awhile. But I also didn't want it to be the only thing I needed, even if Charlie kept letting me know that I didn't need to work.

"Just worry about school. Don't need you going through another experience like your uncle," he had told me, reminding me how miffed he was about Uncle Eric having me miss a year of school. So most of the things I had were bought by that fund I had.

The bookshelf was the most expensive, nearly taking up the whole wall by the door. And though it was barren, I knew I would be able to fill it soon, having no interest in going to college. School was hard enough and I just didn't really want to learn by sitting in a classroom anymore. Life was far more exciting than going to get drunk and party at another drama filled brick building.

My desk was sitting opposite from my bed, much like Bella's was, but mine was a bit more organized. I had a little 3 stack plastic thing that I could separate papers from, and a little stand for any mail I would receive. My laptop rested on top closed, only using it if I needed to send off an email to my family or do research for homework. Sometimes I would surf the web for stories as well, having a rather strange love for fanfiction, but that was my guilty pleasure that I would let anyone see. Especially my overly romantic novels that were beginning to fill in.

My bed, now that was a comfort. Charlie had gotten it before I moved it, the rather larger twin being extremely comfortable. He said it was a thank you for moving down here, but I wouldn't have minded a lumpy piece of crap. And I had splurged a little on the bed set, enjoying the look of it. The sheets were dark red, along with the pillows except one of the ends. The red faded to black, a massive red rose taking over with bits of white around it to look like a bush. I originally thought it looked like sparkles but I was wrong. The comforter had the same design, except it was fully covered by the look of twigs and white spots with some red spots strewn about. Then, a few roses printed on top. Two were fully bloomed while the other 2 were not. It looks prettier than what I described, trust me, but it was the only thing that didn't really seem 'mature.' But hey, a girl couldn't be an adult all the time.

The only thing I lacked was clothes. I wasn't much of a shopper but I would really get into it once I got started. But after buying the few things to make my room feel more like, well, home, I had stopped shopping. I wanted to wait until school was out, but my barren dresser and closet sure was taking a beating on that. I only had a few jeans and tshirts, maybe even a blouse I think, but other than that, nothing. The blouse was only for job interviews, if I ever got around to it. But it wasn't something I was worried about. Not yet at least.

I sighed, tearing my gaze away from the closet. Charlie's words from earlier was beginning to actually get to me. I hadn't really thought about dating because honestly, boys actually scared me. I had always given advice to my friends about their relationships. I had watched several of them get hurt by cheaters and users, little children who only wanted one thing. My last relationship had left me because I didn't want to sleep with him, wanting to keep my innocence for the right man. The right moment. And sure enough, at that confession, I was dumped. So I kept things to myself, unable to find the right person to even think of something more serious.

But… it was lonely, to say the least. I had witnessed Jacob Black's obvious attraction to Bella and for once, felt a bit envious of my little Bells. She didn't realize how much the guys in school practically drooled over her. Especially Mike Newton. They all _loved_ her and as soon as she began to act like herself, they flocked to her like bees to honey. She was everything the guys wanted and me, well, I was the one with the weird eyes and strange hair. But no one dared to say anything to Charlie's second daughter.

Oh well, it wasn't something to really think about. And as I looked at the clock, I realized that I needed to get to bed anyways. Charlie wanted me to sleep in tomorrow, after noticing that I hadn't been sleeping very well. He called it my day off and I promised that I would. Maybe make a trip to the book store or something. Don't know yet. But for now, I just needed to get some sleep.


	6. Golden Eyes

Chapter Five – Golden Eyes

 _His touch was like a frozen fire, ice burning through my soul as it traveled the length of my arm. I felt my breath hitch, my heart struggle to keep beating as his scent filled my senses. I wanted him more than my own life, the beauty of his snow white skin dazzling my own sight. I felt the desire course through my veins as his golden eyes entrapped me with the intensity of his gaze. I could see his own want, the lust beginning to darken the irises until nothing but black welcomed me. His gleaming teeth stood out in the moonlight, his head ducking to run along the column of my throat. I heard his inhale, his body curving around me before his arms pulled me close, his tongue swirling over my pulse point. I sucked in a burning breath, desparately trying not to moan as his teeth scrapped over my skin. And before I could utter a single word, a fire that I had never known consumed me, forcing a scream from my own voice as he feed from my skin…_

I sat up quickly, my body feeling as if it was on fire as a cold chill seeped into my bones. Never have I ever had such a dream and one that not only turned me on but also frightened me. The man was fuzzy but I could remember his eyes and my god they were… something else. I wasn't sure how to really approach the concept of someone with amber… no, _gold_ eyes. And his scent… my lord his scent had me falling into him like I was parched. It was like lavender and something else, something sweet and lovely. Vanilla? Lemon? I'm not sure. But lavender definitely because I couldn't mistake that calming smell at all.

It took me some time to finally calm down, not realizing that it was only a minute before my bedroom door opened with a creak. I looked up, noticing Bella standing in her pajamas and Charlie behind her at his own door. My heart was still beating fast but I forced a smile, calling to Charlie to let him know I was alright. Bella quickly came into the room, shutting the door behind her before sitting at the edge of my bed.

"You okay, Mikki? You screamed," Bella informed me, noticing my expression fall as I groaned. That would explain the worried expressions that had greeted me and as I looked at the clock, realized that it was rather late.

3:45 am late.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, it was just a nightmare," I reassured her, but I knew my eyes were giving everything away. How much it bothered me and yet, excited me at the same time.

 _Who was he?_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked, noticing how I stiffened slightly, a blush hitting my cheeks. Never has someone offered to ask about my own dreams so it was a bit odd. And the dream was a bit embarrassing.

"It was just something silly."

"Mikhaila, don't. You helped me and though I am far from being fully in control of myself, I can at least try to help you," Bella patted my knee before folding a leg under her. She waited patiently as I searched her eyes, noticing how she bit her lip. This was awkward for both of us, the roles having been switched. But I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her…

"Gold."

"What?" Bella blinked, not sure how to take that.

"His eyes were gold," I started, not missing the way she paled a bit to my statement. "I can't see much of him but his eyes stand out. And when he touched me… I was burning but it was so cold. Like, he was dead."

Each word made Bella stiffen a bit more, her eyes never leaving mine. I saw an unending hurt flash across her face but I didn't say anything about it. I would question her on it later as she still waited. It showed her strength, especially since she listened to me as I continued.

"And his scent. It was like he was calling me in. Almost like lavender and… something else. I don't know but," I paused, missing the way she seemed to relax slightly at my description. "He… he bit me."

"Bit you?"

"Yes, like a vampire or something. But those things aren't real… at least, I don't think so," I chuckled darkly, shaking my head. But still, I felt the bite like it actually happened. And even though it hurt like hell, it excited me. I wanted him to do it again and again and… my god I'm turning into a freak.

"Oh," Bella looked away from me, her hand shifting to cover something on her wrist. That was when I noticed a faint crescent shape on her wrist, paler than her already pale skin. I had reached out then, touching the mark as she jerked away from me. Except I was faster and already had a grip on her arm.

"Is that… a bite mark?" I questioned, noticing the way parts of the scar was bumpy. It looked definitely like a bite mark and I couldn't help the image that flashed before my eyes of the man feasting at my neck. But, vampires couldn't be real. This was just a freaky coincidence.

"It was an accident that happened last year. Got into a fight with a kid and he bit me. Hard," Bella lied. I could tell she lied. It was something that I could tell from my experiences helping my friends. She was covering for her ex-boyfriend. That wasn't hard to figure out but I wouldn't push her. She would tell me eventually. I knew she would.

"Well, okay. But thanks for listening to me. I think I can go back to sleep now," I muttered, wanting her to go. I was beginning to feel awkward around her, noticing how she kept so much from me and that my dream was disturbing her. It just didn't make any sense. What did she know that she would not tell me? Is it really that big of a secret? I had to know something soon before this drove me mad and Bella knew that I would never give up that easily.

oxoxoxoxoxo

As the days turned into months, I began to notice that Bella was remarkably better, except one teensy tiny thing. Jacob Black had stopped talking to her. At least for a while. And after tracking down the extremely moody teenager and smacking him upside the head (which earned me a fracture in the hand, yay me), he began to hang around her more. But I noticed that they were highly secretive when around me. And Jacob? He was a freaking heater in human form. He was too hot and it bothered me, making me avoid any skin to skin contact. And boy, could he eat. The few times he was over for dinner, I didn't have left overs for the fridge. Which I didn't mind. I hated leftovers.

"I'm heading out, Mik. Be back soon."

"Okay, Bells. Be safe and call me if something goes wrong!" I called out to her as she left the house. Bella and I never really hung out together out of the house. She had gotten a job though and started doing her own things, but I wasn't going to get in the way. In fact, it made me happy. After I got her to open up, we would sit and talk at night before bed, revealing little secrets and Charlie didn't know. It was a good way to bond and at times I felt like her mother when she asked for advice. But I knew about her strained relationship with Renee, her actual mom, so I didn't mind it. Whatever she needed, I didn't mind helping her out.

And besides, today was my 'day off' so to speak. Charlie was at work and Bella was wherever she went so that meant I had the house to myself. And I took advantage of that by popping in a movie and making some popcorn, ready to disappear in the pictures that danced along the screen. I didn't want to think of anything or anyone and sure enough, before I even knew what time it was, I was watching the credits roll along the screen.

"Ah, such a classic," I muttered before collecting my mess. I went to the kitchen, cleaning up the bowl I use when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, my head tilting up to look out the window. Someone was behind me, I knew it and as I turned, I was met with a pair of strangely colored eyes. Amber eyes.

Gold eyes.


	7. Secrets

Chapter Six – Secrets

"You're not Bella or Charlie," the tinkling voice made me jump, my hand fluttering to my heart. I hadn't known what to expect but the skinny flip of a girl in front of me wasn't it. She had an adorable hair cut and she looked much like a ballerina, even the few steps she took gave away that much. Or a pixie actually. Yeah, a pixie fit her better.

"No, I'm Mikhaila. Mikhaila Faye. I'm a friend of the Swans," I told her, watching as she tilted her head at me. Her eyes unnerved me, the golden hue swimming before me as I tried to keep from shuffling under her gaze. They weren't exactly like the ones in my dreams, those having been sparkling gold, but it still matched in an eerie way.

Silence stretched between us as a sudden far off look took over her features, her fingers tapping the side of her leg as if she had fallen into a trance before she suddenly came back to Earth, shock taking over her features. She stared at me in an odd way before a smile stretched across her face. She bounded over to me, grabbing my arm as if I had become the most interesting woman in the world.

"I'm Alice! It's so nice to meet you Mikhaila," she giggled as she dragged me to the couch. I wasn't sure how to really take her sudden change in attitude and I felt like she was hiding something from me too, but I didn't have a moment to talk as she began to through several questions at me. Several personal questions that had me reel back in surprise.

"You want to know if I like shopping?" I blinked at her next one, seeing how she gave me a grin before nodding her head. Her hair shifted on her head with how vigorously she nodded. This person was crazy!

"I… not really. I mean my closet attests to that. I don't have much clothes."

"Oh no, we will have to remedy that situation here soon. Can't have you not looking your best for Carlisle," she said, watching me closely as she mentioned the name. I felt my heart lurch forward, my fingers digging into my skin as I leaned over my legs. That was odd. I had never felt anything like it and it actually really hurt. But I wouldn't let it distract me from the fact that I had a complete stranger in my home.

"Car- Who's Car-lisle?" I felt the yank on my heart again, my body shivering suddenly. Why couldn't I say his name without a sense of longing hitting me? This wasn't right. Do I have heartburn then? Maybe spicy Mexican food wasn't the best idea for dinner last night then.

"You'll see," she gave me a knowing grin before we both looked toward the door. I heard Bella yelling outside at Jacob, my person jumping up to my feet as the door suddenly slammed open. I hadn't realized it had gotten dark as Bella came in, her face lighting up the person in front of me. And the shock that took over her own features.

"Alice!" Bella jumped forward, hugging the pixie haired woman in front of me.

"You know her?" I questioned, noticing how Bella completely ignored me.

"I'm sorry, I just…I can't believe you're here," came the shocked voice. Bella had released Alice, staring at her as if her whole world was once again complete. "Are the others-"

"Would you like to explain to me how you are alive?" Alice countered with her own question, my eyes widening at her. Bella isn't supposed to be alive? Yep, either I had a severe popcorn accident and am laying in a hospital bed or this chick has officially lost her mind.

"What?"

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff," Alice sounded a bit choked, staring hard at Bella. I found myself doing the same, hurt hitting me hard as the small girl continued, "What in the hell would you try to kill yourself? What about Charlie? What about-"

"I didn't try to kill myself."

"Then what the hell is she talking about Bells?" my own whine mixed in with hers, tears hitting my eyes. The idea that Bella had actually jumped off a cliff hit me hard, my body turning away from them. I… didn't know how to handle this news, or the fact that Bella had actually confessed to doing it. She was my best friend and this was by far the most unsettling news I had ever heard.

"I didn't try to kill myself, Mikhaila. I wouldn't do that," Bella defended, grabbing my shoulders. "I was cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was…fun."

The word fun sounded force as she moved her hands from my shoulder, taking a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. I found myself at a loss for words as I stared at her, my heart suddenly running a million miles an hour.

"Fun? Fun?! Bella, are you out of your god damned mind?!"

"Mik, it's okay. I'm okay. I promise," Bella looked back at Alice, a knowing smirk hitting her lips. But I was soon distracted by the two before me as I found the chair off to the side, the two girls taking over the couch. I remained quiet, listening to what Bella told her and my heart nearly gave.

Bella had put herself in many life threatening situations to get a glimpse of Edward. And that immediately made my blood boil but I didn't want to say anything. Sometimes the best way to act was like you weren't there. You learned many things from someone when they were lost speaking to someone else. It was a good tactic that I have used many times.

"I have never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy," Alice told her, the awkward silence taking me by surprise. At least until Bella asked about Edward and if they heard anything from him. Alice shook her head, saying that he only calls every few months. She also mentioned this Car… _him_ and how someone named Esme separated from him.

"That's horrible, Alice. Is Carlisle okay?"

I whimpered at the name, looking away when their attention focused on me. I didn't understand why this hurt so much. Why did his name rip at my insides and what the hell was happening? Why did I want him? Who was he? Was I turning into Bella?

"He's fine. It happened shortly after we left. He is just waiting for his own to come across his path," Alice smiled, flicking her gaze back to me. Bella seemed to catch onto what she was saying, which prompted a giggle from her.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I saw it. And he will be very happy. They both will."

"Who will?"

"Can't say. It will ruin the surprise," Alice beamed brightly at me before I watched as her nose scrunched up in disgust. She shook her head slowly, looking up at Bella in utter confusion. "What is that god awful wet dog smell?"

I sniffed the room, trying to see if I smelled anything. Nothing entered my nose, leaving me in further confusion. I didn't know if this was a trick but Bella definitely kept some odd friends and I was at my wits end with this. Being kept in the dark. I didn't like it. At all.

"Um, that's probably me. But, it's Jacob."

"Jacob who?"

"Jacob's… kind of a werewolf," Bella looked at me, seeing that I was about to scoff at her but instead I saw how dead serious the two were being, making me snap my mouth shut. Werewolves? No, this was insane. There was no way this was real. I mean… no… no…

"Oh Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself," I glanced up, noticing Jacob coming into view. I felt all color drain from my face as he looked at me, a slight sneer talking over his features. Bella told him it was okay, that I would have found out eventually before he completely ignored me to focus on her. "I had to see you were safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," Bella asked.

"Guess I don't care."

"Well I'm not gonna hurt her," Alice was quick to defend, her eyes focused on Jacob. I could practically feel the tension between the two and it made me very anxious. Alice may seem like a total nutcase but she was very sweet if you got down to it. And I would protect her like Bella because honestly, Jacob made me uneasy.

"Nah you're just a harmless Cullen," Jacob glanced at me, a smirk hitting his lips. "I'm talking about the other blood sucker who tried to kill Bella because of you."

"Victoria?" Alice seemed confused as I sat up straighter, unsure how to take this news. Bella being in danger was not what I signed up for. In fact, none of this was what I signed up for. I had come to help her get better but it seemed like Bella was dead set on making things worse for her. Not something I enjoyed at all. In fact, it made me very queasy.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either. I can't past you and your pack of mutts," Alice suddenly growled, making me jump up then. Jacob took an involuntary step back and when I went to put my hand on his arm, listening to Bella telling him to stop, he instead smacked away my hand… my still healing, fractured hand.

"Oh fuck!" I squealed, pulling my arm back against my chest. Jacob froze as he looked at me, my body curving around the injury protectively. Alice was quick to pull me into her arm, asking if I was okay. Honestly, I probably wasn't. In fact, I think I may have officially made the fracture worse or broken it but I wasn't about to tell them.

"Mik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Just leave it be," I told Jacob. Alice kept me in her arms, a hiss escaping her at Jacob before she began to leave the house. But not before promising to come back when Bella asked her in a desperate voice. Of course, she said it in a way that made me laugh despite the situation. And I would have to remember that line. It was just perfect.

As soon as you put the dog out. Ha!


	8. The Truth

Chapter Seven – The Truth

After Alice had found a wrap for my hand, we sat outside on the steps that lead to the house, her wrapping my hand for me. I hissed only once when she pulled on it too tight before she finished up, allowing us a moment of silence. I enjoyed the cool air, taking a deep breath as the wind gently blew around us. I felt Alice stiffen beside me before she relaxed as the wind died down.

"You smell just as good as Bella," she murmured, catching my attention. I tilted my head, puzzled by her statement. At least until she smiled at me, flashing her pearly whites in my direction. Something that made my blood freeze in my skin. Well… blood really shouldn't be on my mind.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, Bella has this really floral scent. It's very addicting. But you, I'm not sure how to describe it. It's floral but also very sweet. Homely, I guess," she tapped her chin. I found myself at a loss for words, these past few days leaving me completely speechless. Which was normally hard to do but I guess not anymore.

"Oh," I leaned forward, resting my arms on my legs as silence once against joined us. At least until Alice spoke again, making me look at her with wide eyes.

"Pardon?"

"We're vampires. That's what Jacob meant. But my family and I don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood. Which is why our eyes are different. Human drinkers have red eyes," she was waiting for my reaction and sure enough, I moved away from her. I felt my heart rate increase again dangerously, my eyes taking over my face.

"You can't be serious? Is this why… what has Bella gotten herself into?" I ran my good hand through my hair, trying to keep calm enough to keep from hyperventilating. This was becoming too much for me to handle. Like seriously, I think Bella in a gang would have been easier. But a supernatural war between two separate species? Bells?!

"Okay, so why tell me? Why not pretend that I didn't exist in there?"

"Because it wouldn't have made him happy."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you," Alice beamed, patting the spot next to her. I sat down rather shakily as she explained some things to me. How they were practically invincible. They had increased strength, enough to lift up a car, and were fast runners. Again, faster than a car. And some had special gifts. Like Alice. She can see the future based on people's decisions. And it made me nervous when she said that the only way to kill them was to rip them apart and set their pieces on fire.

"We are technically dead anyways, so we have no blood. We only have venom," she kept my gaze, not mentioning how pale I probably looked. Or sick.

"Venom?"

"Yes. We have venom. We use it to turn others into us if we wanted. Or if we can push past the blood lust."

"And the reason why you are so cold, huh?"

"We can't feel the temperature. Well, we can but it doesn't bother us. But yes, since we are technically dead, our bodies are cold. Here, feel," Alice placed my good hand on her chest, waiting for me to notice something different. And sure enough, I felt… nothing.

"No heartbeat?"

"Nope, we are frozen at the age we are turned. So we have no heartbeat, no blood, and no pesky monthlies," she smiled at that. I felt my own lips curve into a grin at that too, knowing that was something that I would love to go through. No periods? Hell yes. But now that brought up another concern, my eyes searching hers as I got the courage to ask her.

"Okay, um, am I going to be… is Bella?" but my question didn't get answered as I noticed Alice frozen in her spot with a glazed over look. I reached for her, holding her in my arms as I waited. I didn't know how long these visions lasted but it made me worry because her face contorted to one of pain before she stood abruptly. She went into the house, me following behind as I tried to hurry to stay caught up with her.

"Jake, who was that?" Bella's frantic voice made me hurry faster, turning the corner into the kitchen. Jacob had a very angry face on, trying to ignore Bella. That irritated me as I held her, listening to Bella scream at him.

"What did you do?" I hissed, surprising myself.

"Bella? Bella? It's Edward," Alice finally spoke, a tear filled voice filling the air. "He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here."

Realization hit me hard as I turned on Jacob, clenching my free hand into a fist. Something told me he made the situation worse and my instinct was correct as Bella yelled at him, my eyes narrowing further to show how pissed off I was. And when I got pissed, I practically unleashed hell and unfortunately, cried.

"Why would you… why didn't you let me speak to him?"

"Jacob Black, I am highly disappointed in you! Don't you see how hurt Bella is?!" I countered with my own, seeing him scoff.

"He didn't ask for you. And you," Jacob turned on me. "You stay out of this. You don't belong in this world and it's best that you forget anything you heard."

"Don't you dare _speak_ to her like that," Alice defended me, anger pushing through her own sadness. I felt such fury but Alice pulled me back, focusing on Bella again.

"Bella! He's going to the Volturi," she choked on a sob, but remained strong. "He wants to die too."

That sent us all into a frenzy. I grabbed Bella's hand, rushing up the stairs with stumbling Bella in tow. I quickly commanded her to pack, knowing that was what she was going to do anyways as I prepared a note for Charlie. I knew Charlie was going to be mad at us. His best friend died recently. But… we needed to do this. I don't know why but I just couldn't let this moron kill himself. And even then, Bella would have gone anyways and I wasn't going to let her do this alone.

As I finished the note, saying something about a surprise visit from an old friend and we were going out for a girls weekend, my treat, I packed a small bag before rushing down the stairs. Alice was already outside, the car started with Jacob trying to convince Bella not to go. Instead, I pushed past him, rushing to the back of the car. And then it hit me as I sat down, a familiar scent tickling my nose. That lurching hit my chest, sending me forward in pain. But I pushed it aside. Right now we had a moron to save. And as I waited for Bella to hurry it up with Jacob, I tried to ignore the knowing eyes staring at me from the rearview.


	9. The Volturi

Chapter Eight – The Volturi

This was stupid. In fact, this was dangerous and stupid and plum crazy. I can't believe I had agreed, let alone jumped into doing this. As soon as we got away from Jacob, which reminds me that I need to punch him later, us girls quickly got onto a plane and headed out to Italy, which was where this 'Volturi Coven' resided in. And to say I wasn't scared senseless, well, I would be wrong.

I was _terrified._ Alice kept telling me everything was going to be fine but I honestly didn't believe her. And then she went on to tell me that one of these leaders will be able to 'see' that everything will be okay. I didn't want to say that I didn't believe her but the reality was that I honestly really didn't. We were going to die. And I blame Edward for this.

But that wasn't it. Oh no. Not even close. I had become the distraction on the plane to this place. Alice decided I needed to dress up and had done my make-up and hair on the plane ride. Grant it there was no hair spray but she did a partial up-do with a clip in my hair before managing to make my ends wavy. She then added mascara and all that and by the time she was done, I looked much older than I really was. Which freaked me out. She told me it would help with the Volturi, that if they saw me any younger that they may not let me leave until he came and got me. Which she won't tell me who _he_ is.

Then, after that long plane ride, I was shoved into the tiny back seat of a yellow Porsche before tossed a black piece of cloth. Alice told me to change, which made me do so with a grumble before I found myself struggling. And when I managed to get it on, I felt my blush hit tenfold at what she had me wearing. It was a little black dress that hugged my curves. And I mean, hugged my curves. The sleeves were lace and lace stretched across my chest with a cut out right below it which gave a bit of a show. I never really wore anything this fancy, let alone showed that much cleavage. But my thoughts were broken when she handed me some jewelry followed by a pair of silver heels.

"Alice?!"

"Put them on. Trust me. You'll make their jaws drop," she giggled, forcing me to roll my eyes. I slipped on the heels, struggling with the ankle strap before adding the dangling tear drop earrings and the silver chain bracelet. I kept my silver locket on, grateful she didn't force me to wear another necklace in its place. But now, I was trying desperately to keep from shaking in this cramped elevator.

That's right. Elevator. Bella had managed to get to Edward in time and I found myself rather disappointed in how he looked. He wasn't at all what I thought Bella would snag but beggers can't be choosers and if she is happy, then I wasn't one to judge. Still, I blamed him for my position in front of the two vampires behind me and I could feel their eyes staring at me. Apparently we had to actually meet the Volturi for some reason. And as my eyes trained forward, I could still see that Alice was smirking and Edward was giving me odd looks until he ducked his head at the glare I sent his way.

Soon, the elevator door opened and we made our way forward, my heels clicking along the ground. I was so happy that I had practiced in heels before heading to Charlie's house. It took me weeks to master walking in them and I probably would have face planted once or twice in these things if I hadn't. Bella's klutziness was contagious. I just knew it was because I had run into a table or two recently because of her. At least the bruises were gone.

A set of doors in front of us opened the closer we got and we filed in, my head held high in a false bravado. Alice stayed near, holding my hand as I took in the sight before us. Three men were sitting in thrones, a snarl on one, an apathetic look on another, and a delighted one on the middle. I could hear someone speaking but I wasn't at all bothered by it as the delighted one paused at my sight, his eyes traveling my full form in what I could assume was appreciation before he made his way down from his perched little position.

"What a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all," his cheery voice hit me, forcing me to step closer to Alice. "Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending. They are so rare."

He approached Bella and Edward as I took an involuntary step toward them, wanting to get to Bella. I felt, rather than saw, the room stiffen as Alice kept me from moving forward, her eyes projecting to me to stay still. I did so, swallowing as my throat suddenly became dry. This was not something I expected. I expected burly men and guns. Not these beautiful creatures. Still, the sense of danger was still there and I absolutely hated it. Like that feeling you get before jumping off a cliff (stupid Bella). It was the same feeling.

"Aro can read every thought I have ever had with one touch," I felt my eyes snap over to Edward, seeing that he had looked at me briefly. The confusion on the dark haired man was evident as I realized that he was holding Edward's hand. This was not something I wanted to hear. He could read every thought… oh dear…

The conversation quickly took on a darker tone though as Aro tested the theory that Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts. Which he later confirmed and shortly afterwards, a small girl was told to try. Edward tried to stop her but whatever her gift was sent him to his knees in agony. This upset me as her gaze was brought to Bella's, Alice physically restraining me. She knew I was protective of Bella. Of all those I cared for. So this was by far the worst thing to have to witness. But lucky enough, Bella wasn't hurt. And that was when all eyes focused on me.

"And who," Aro allowed his gaze to travel my form again as I kept back the shutter that hit me, "are you, my dear?"

I looked at Alice as she nodded at me to answer. And so, I rolled my shoulders back, clasping my hands at my waist as I tried to bring on an air of calm and courage. Which was all a lie but I wasn't going to back down as Aro's eyes snapped back to mine, the red darkening dangerously.

"Mikhaila Faye," I allowed my voice to carry in the room, my lips kept in a straight line as the man slowly stalked toward me. I tried to keep my gaze steady but it was hard as he got closer, taking in a deep breath before stopping.

"Odd for two singers to be near each other," he murmured, my brows furrowing in confusion. Singers? What an odd thing to say. Bella isn't a singer… unless the term means something else which I wasn't about to ask him anything. In fact, all of this was crazy. Absolutely bonkers.

"Mikhaila Faye, such a lovely name," Aro studied me, my body beginning to tremble at how he stared at me. This wasn't just a normal stare of blood lust, as Alice explained to me in full detail. There was more behind those eyes and as I watched him, his eyes slowly turned to full on black. Black… like my dream those few weeks ago.

"My dear," Aro held out his hand then, waiting for me to approach him. But I had taken an involuntary step back, turning my body in a defensive position. My hands found Alice's own, trying to find a stable ground which she returned.

"It's okay. You'll be safe. You have to do this," Alice whispered at me as I nodded, swallowing thickly. This wasn't something I wanted to do but Alice was adamant that I follow any and all directions she gave me. So slowly, I made my way toward Aro, my shaking hand reaching for his.

Once our hands touched, Aro quickly pulled me closer… too close. My other hand landed on his chest, trying to keep some space between us as he took in my thoughts and memories, his eyes fluttering closed after a few seconds. I felt his chest lift under my hand, a hum escaping his throat as it dawned on me that he was practically drinking in my scent. Why not drink in Bella's?!

"Because," I felt lips caress my ear, my body freezing at what I had just screamed in my head. "Her scent isn't nearly as intoxicating as yours."

I took what little steps I could away from him, my fear now noticeable as I shook. Aro was watching me with interest, a smirk playing at his lips as he still held onto my hand. Something had to have amused him. After all, he glanced at Alice briefly before looking at Edward, seeing his own surprise before focusing on me. Whatever he learned excited him but also disappointed.

"Correct you are, my dear," Aro released my hand finally as I stumbled back to Alice. "And I must say, _Carlisle_ is a lucky man."

A pain blossomed in my chest, my hand fluttering to stay over my heart. But something told me that Aro wasn't done tormenting me, his eyes twinkling with a dangerous sort of joy. This must have been what amused him. The fact that I couldn't bare to think of or hear this name. I didn't understand it.

"And you have yet to meet _Carlisle_ ," his head tilted, a bigger smile forming at my whimper. "He is such a good man. You will surely love him. _Carlisle_ has such amazing control."

I felt a cry escape me unwillingly as my knees buckled, sending me to the ground. Alice tried to rush to my side but instead, someone grabbed her throat, forcing her to stop. I stared at Aro, trying to keep the tears from falling as I curled into myself, my fist now resting over my hurting heart. I was practically gasping for air as each time his name was mentioned, a harsh tugging hit my heart. This vampire before me was truly a sick individual and that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to torment me. Bella was safe because she was special. I, however…

"Aro, enough. You're hurting her and he won't forgive you when he finds out you're doing this for fun," Edward defended me but Aro ignored him, remaining glued to me on the ground. He went to open his mouth but my next words beat him, hoping that he would hear me out and stop this madness.

"Please don't. I don't understand what is happening. I don't know why I can't hear Car… _his_ name. I can't even say it!" I was near hysterics as Aro began to stalk forward like a true predator.

"Carlisle," he whispered that name again, my eyes squeezing shut to keep the tears from falling.

"Carlisle."

The tears sprang free, my hands coming up to cover my ears but I couldn't block out the name. I felt an immense need for this man. Whoever he was, I needed him. It was like he was the other half of who I was… my very soul. The very air and blood in my body. But I didn't even know him!

"Stop!" I cried when his name assaulted my ears again. "Stop hurting me! I don't understand!"

"Then perhaps I should end your misery," Aro murmured before a blur appeared before my eyes. And at that, I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before as I held my hand up to stop the vampire's approach. It was then that something surged through my body and up my arm, a strange sort of fuzzy feeling hitting me that I have never felt before. And suddenly, I found my eyes looking at Aro as he stumbled up the steps of the dais, unsure how he even got sent back that far and that fast. I felt immediate dread, horror at what I had done. And in response, I stood up quick, stumbling back away, even if it didn't matter in this moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how that happened. I swear, I have no idea," I cried out. But instead of retribution, a high pitched, _frightening_ laugh suddenly came from the vampire before me, his hands clapping in front of his body.

"Truly marvelous. Absolutely amazing. You, my dear, are truly a gift from the gods," Aro beamed brightly at me. "He truly is a lucky man. And to think that two of them were in the same place."

"What?" I felt confusion hit me, my hand throbbing in an odd way. But it was nothing as I jumped from the arms surrounding me, my pale eyes locking with chocolate brown. Bella was beside me, holding me close to her which I returned the hug. I had to protect her, I just had too.

"What do we do with you now?" Aro suddenly said. I pulled Bella closer, even though there was nothing I can do to protect them. The other two were quick to answer, the blonde one stating how we were a liability. But I wouldn't let them hurt Bella. I couldn't let them hurt Bella. Charlie would be devastated.

"Wait!" Alice gave a frantic cry, the pixie girl holding out her hand. "I can guarantee they won't be a problem. I have proof of their turning. Even if I have to bite them myself."

I didn't dare make a move as the idea of turning hit my mind. No. I didn't want to be turned. I didn't want to be like any of these people. These vampires. I didn't want to be a monster!

Aro was quick to take Alice's hand, another smile forming at whatever he saw. It was then, and only then, that we were allowed to leave, Aro bidding us goodbye but only at dusk when the sun was set. I didn't understand the reason behind any of what he said but I wasn't going to question it as I quickly followed Alice out of the room, Bella hurrying to glue herself to Edward's side. But not before I stumbled, glancing back at the man who dared to cause me one final twinge of pain.

"Give my congratulations to Carlisle, Mikhaila. I'll be seeing you soon."


	10. Failed Avoidance

Chapter Nine – Failed Avoidance

Charlie had been furious when we got home and unfortunately for both of us, he grounded us both from going out. Which was fine, even though Alice did show up to apologize for the random disappearance. Charlie had caved slightly when she had appeared but I avoided her quickly, running up the stairs when I saw that she was home. I didn't want to see her or meet the rest of her family, which Alice was pretty damned adamant about.

It also didn't help that I received a few 'gifts' from Aro of the Volturi. They had arrived in packages, a few pieces of jewelry, books, and even a massive bouquet of flowers. I nearly collapsed when I found a package on my bed, Charlie never once seeing the brown paper box. Inside it was a lovely blue dress that would flow freely from my waist and stop at my knees. But I refused to wear it and quickly stuffed it back in, shoving the offending box into the bottom of my closet. I absolutely hated Aro for what he did to me and would not enjoy any of the gifts. No matter how many he sent me.

But Alice was my current problem. She was here today, wanting to give me a ride to school since Bella's truck was conveniently 'undergoing some problems.' Normally, after visiting with Edward and letting him know that I wanted to pummel the moron for whatever he did to Bella, the two would go off to school together, so I would take her truck. But the past few mornings, the damn thing wouldn't start and so I would get a ride with Charlie. Convenient how Charlie wasn't here this morning.

"Alice," I greeted, awkwardly adjusting the strap on my shoulder. Alice gave me a big grin, taking my hand before dragging me to her car. I asked her what she was doing, trying to pull my hand out of her own but she wouldn't budge, instead turning on me very quickly.

"No point in arguing. You will be riding with me to school anyways," she giggled before dancing to her car. Every time this girl would approach me, she looked like she was dancing. It was rather unnerving to say the least.

"Fine," I sighed, going around to the passenger side. I may have to ride with her, but that doesn't mean I would placate her desires to strike a conversation. But it looked like that wasn't necessary as she talked the whole way there, discussions about shopping trips and sleepovers. I couldn't help but glare at her each time. I had made it my mission to avoid them as much as possible. I wanted nothing to do what Bella was in. But the longer I tried, the more I realized that I was stuck with the mess handed to me. And I would have to make the best of it. As always.

"Thank you, Mikhaila!" Alice suddenly gushed, leaning her head back against the headrest. "I was wondering when you would finally give in!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"I've been waiting for you to finally stop avoiding us. I mean, I get this was just kind of dumped on you but trust me, things will turn out for the better. I've already seen it," Alice gave me a smile as she pulled into the school parking lot, pulling up next to the other cars. But I wasn't ready to get out as I found myself nearly screaming at her.

"Better? How the fuck is this for the better, Alice?! I have to be turned to avoid being killed! Bella told me as much! I don't want to be turned! I don't want to live for eternity alone and struggling with almost killing the only man who has been a father to me in my short life!"

"But you won't be alone," Alice took my hands, keeping my gaze. I didn't understand what she meant by that and she seemed to know that. But honestly, I was getting sick of the riddles.

"How about this. Why don't you come over to the house to watch a game of baseball between me and my family," Alice patted my knee before opening her door. "It will be fun. I promise!"

I opened my door, following out as quickly as possible but Alice was practically floating off the ground with how fast she moved. And before I could even catch up to her, I found her standing next to known other than Edward Cullen. Bella was with him, hanging onto his arm and I couldn't help the frown that marred my features. I still hated Edward and didn't approve of them restarting their relationship, but I kept my opinions to myself… even though Eddie here could read my mind.

"And I'll never stop apologizing until you forgive me for it," Edward told me, making me know he was in my head. I really was beginning to hate this kid.

"Hey, Mikki. Sorry about my truck," Bella broke the awkward silence, destroying my glare as I softened my features to look at her.

"No problem, hon. It's all okay. Alice," I motioned for her, sighing deeply at what I said next, "invited me over for a game of baseball. Figured I would join you guys. See what the fuss is about."

"Really? You're going to try?" Bella gave me such a hopeful look that any more, I would puke on Edward's shoes. Which Edward must of heard because he shuffled a little further away so if I had too, I would miss his shoes. Must be nice to hear how much someone dislikes you.

"Might as well," I finally caved, pulling out a hair tie to put my long locks up. Once my hair was up, we began to make our way to our classes. Though, to my surprise, Alice was in it. And it didn't take me long that she wanted me to sit with her at the table, making her my partner for class. I sighed, unsure if I really wanted to do this but I wouldn't fight it. I had honestly given up trying to avoid her. And really, I was beginning to like her bubbly personality. She was a sweet girl if you got past the seer part of her.

"Come on, Mikki," Alice pulled me down, making me sit rather hard. I grimaced only slightly before pulling out my notebook, waiting for the lecture our teacher will give. But Alice didn't leave me alone long as she scribbled something on her paper, sliding it over slightly for me to see.

 _Are you excited to go? Carlisle will be there._

My heart throbbed suddenly against my chest, a sudden sense of excitement hitting me hard. This was odd. Normally the mention of him hurt me but instead, I felt giddy. I really was excited and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her, seeing that she knew what it would do to me. So I snorted as my reply, writing the notes I would need when I finally paid attention to my teacher. But Alice wouldn't leave me be, writing something else underneath it.

 _He really wants to see you. I told him that you were everything he could ever want._

 _Why the hell would you do that, Alice? He doesn't know me._

 _Bella told him a bit. But, I couldn't hide you from him. Even though he has yet to actually see you with his eyes._

 _What if I am not what he is hoping for? What if he isn't what I need? I'm not an easy person to be with and I am very difficult to control with my emotions._

 _You are. He will absolutely love you. And I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up going off alone before the game finishes._

I felt a blush dust my cheeks at what she was implying. This wasn't something I wanted to even contemplate, especially since I have yet to actually see this man. But Alice was dead set on us being together, even if the idea was ludicrous. But then something bothered me, making me ask her a question that I needed to know the answer too.

 _What about Aro?_

Alice froze at what I wrote, glancing at me once before writing underneath it.

 _How do you think he actually found out? Aro sent him a letter congratulating him on your discovery. I had to tell him the truth when he came to confront me. It was a bit difficult explaining why you have yet to come by._

 _Damn that Aro. He's been sending me gifts nonstop. It's so annoying._

 _I know. Now stop writing. We are about to get yelled at._

My brows furrowed as Alice quickly turned the page, notes already written down on her page when a sudden ruler smacked the space on my side of the table. I jumped, staring up at my teacher as he sneered down at me. I listened to him yell at us, telling us both to pay attention to his lecture before moving down the aisles. Alice snickered quietly as I rolled my eyes, writing out my notes as he droned on. But my thoughts kept traveling to what I was going to do today and honestly, I was actually really excited.


	11. Baseball Part 1: Let the Games Begin

Chapter Ten – Vampire Baseball part 1: Let the Games Begin

My pen was tapping on my desk, my eyes glued on the clock in front of me. I could see the annoyed glances of my fellow classmates but honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here and head to the baseball game… which was ridiculous. How could a single name send such excitement through my body?

The bell rang, my books and other items being thrown into my bag with little care. I knew what it looked like, that I couldn't wait to get over to the Cullen's house. And I wasn't going to lie, I was. I wanted to see who this man was and to see if my reactions were nothing more than a coincidence. And sure enough, as I stepped out of the class, Alice was already there, dragging me along to head out to the parking lot.

"Oh I can't wait! And just wait until I dress you up! I have to make you look beautiful for the first time!" Alice called, skipping to her car. I paled considerably, forcing the girl to stop in her pursuit.

"Please tell me it's not like you dressed me when we met _them_?" I questioned, hoping beyond hope that we weren't. I hated that dress and it was a relief when I finally got out of it. Alice giggled at my face before shaking her head at me, pushing my body to her car.

"Nope! You'll like this outfit this time! Now hurry up! We don't have enough time!" she squealed, shoving me into her car. I laughed at her enthusiasm as she peeled out of the parking lot, driving as fast as she could to her house. It was then that I noticed the sky, seeing the dark storm clouds rolling in.

"Um, Alice, it's gonna rain soon," I told her. Alice merely hummed, letting me know that they need the cover of the storm to play. I looked at her funny, not sure how to take the news but I decided that I would just take her word for it. But it meant that the showers would probably be harsh here shortly and I really didn't want to be caught in the rain.

"Almost there, so you can quit bouncing your leg," Alice giggled at my enthusiasm, forcing a blush to the surface. I was about to tell her to knock it off but instead I was caught off guard when we pulled up to her house. And by house, I mean a freaking mansion. It was a massive place and it was obvious that it was open and airy. It was like you felt a sense of security, like you could be yourself without judgement. That was how it seemed to me but Alice didn't allow me a moment to even look around as she suddenly dragged me from the car and through the front door. I felt dizzy with how fast she was moving that I didn't even get a moment to say hello to the few people already inside… or to tell the blonde girl to stop glaring at me as Alice took me upstairs and into her room.

"Okay, Alice, don't ever do that again. I'm human, remember?" I doubled over, trying to catch my breath. Alice gave a bell like laugh before she moved me to sit down, supplies for makeup and such already on the vanity in her room. I looked at her in fear, not sure how to respond to her joy but I didn't have a moment to think as she suddenly began to do everything, pausing only once to look at her door.

"Oh, hey Rosalie. This is Mikhaila," Alice went back to work on my face, not letting me look over at the girl who joined us. I heard a snort before a sigh, Rosalie stepping into the room. I felt hands in my hair, my body stiffening before glancing up when Alice finally gave me enough time to do so.

"Hi," I muttered, staring up at the blonde woman. She was absolutely gorgeous, literally a model from a magazine. Her long golden locks were wavy and her lips a nice shade of red. Even her eyes seemed to match her looks, which made me feel insignificantly less as a person because of her.

"Hey," she sighed, running her fingers through my hair. "I'm Rosalie. And I'll be honest with you. I don't like this situation at all but if it makes him happy, then I'm not going to stop it. Just… keep in mind everything you are going to lose. Okay?"

I found myself quirking a brow at her statement, somehow knowing that this really wasn't what she wanted to tell me. I somehow knew that she was going to be difficult when she wanted too and maybe even fight for me to remain as a human, but I also could tell that this was a losing battle. The Volturi weren't someone you wanted to mess with and if I was still a human for too long… they may kill me before any one of these Cullen's could remedy the situation.

"Alright, now, let's get you all dolled up," Alice giggled, breaking the awkwardness between this woman and me. I groaned when she grabbed my chin, going on about how they needed to do this or that. Soon though, before I could even get uncomfortable, I found myself staring into a mirror, shocked at what I saw. My eyes stood out the most, the color being earth tones. They even seemed wider thanks to the proper shading and use of the eyeliner Alice had. And my hair was up off my shoulders, curled in a certain way so that it fell down in waves. I didn't even feel a thing!

"Wow," I leaned forward before being snapped from my thoughts, Alice holding up a rather surprising shirt. Or rather, a jersey.

"I got it made for you! He's going to love it!" Alice giggled as I looked at the white striped baseball jersey. For some reason, I had a feeling that having it 'made' for me was a lie. But she had the back facing me, letting me see the name scrawled along the back. And it wasn't my name or last name. It was _his_ name.

"Really Alice?" I groaned, though honestly I felt pleased by this. Which was odd. Why do I care so much?

"Yes, now hurry up and put it on. And these jeans too. Oh and shoes!"

"Alice, this isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. These are your new clothes anyways. I did some shopping while you were grounded," Alice beamed brightly before rushing Rosalie out of the room. I rolled my eyes, almost certain that she was doing this to torture me but I wouldn't argue as I quickly got changed. I put on the skinny jeans and the jersey, leaving a few of the top buttons undone since I was still wearing my tank top underneath. The shoes were not something I would expect to wear to a baseball game, but I highly doubt I would be playing myself so I put the brown boots on my feet, grateful that there really wasn't a heel at all.

"Oh wow, you look perfect," Alice clapped her hands before she grabbed mine, dragging me down the stairs and outside. She asked if I was ready and I nodded as she lead me to a jeep, placing me inside next to a burly looking man.

"Name's Emmett. And you must be Mikhaila," Emmett gave me a boyish grin that made me a bit nervous. At least until a sudden wave of calm hit my body, causing me to relax. But I shouldn't feel this relaxed. I was surrounded by mythological creatures…

"It's okay, Mikki. It's just Jasper. Remember?"

"Oh, hey Jazz," I glanced up, noticing the awkward curly haired person leaning over the railing to look down at me. I had met him when I first went back to school. Jasper was a sweetheart but he always looked like he was in pain. It wasn't until Alice explained that he could manipulate emotions that it finally made sense. He could feel everyone's feelings, which probably hurt after a while.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Emmett roared, hitting the gas pedal. I yelped, grabbing the edges of my seat as we suddenly began speeding through the woods. We were going impossibly fast and I had hard time staying in my seat as we went over bumps and uneven paths. I felt a hand on my shoulder then, holding me down into my seat as we hit a very harsh bump that nearly sent me flying.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed when I thought I was going to end up through the windshield again. Emmett merely laughed at me, before turning the wheel in a different direction. It went on like this for several minutes until we finally broke free into a clearing that already had a few people there. People that I swore had been with us a few seconds ago.

"Took you long enough, Emmett," Edward called, a smile pulling on his lips. Bella was with him, laughing at me as I climbed out of the jeep on wobbly legs.

"Never again will I do that. _Ever_ ," I hissed out as I tried to walk toward the others. Alice bounded over to me, giggling at my shaking form before taking my hand. She fussed for a second over my hair before she glanced up at the sky, an impossibly bigger smile hitting her lips.

"Well, it's time."

"What about Carlisle?" Emmett asked, missing my glare as that tugging hit me but not as harsh as before.

"He'll be here. Doesn't mean we can't start without him," Alice took my hand, moving me to a boulder off to the side. She told me to sit here, be patient, and enjoy the show. Alice jumped down, waving up at my slightly elevated form before rushing off to the pitcher's mound. I found myself captivated by everyone getting in position, noticing that Bella was positioned behind the catcher. Apparently she was the umpire.

"Alright! Here we go!"

And it began. Alice was quick to throw the first pitch and now I understood why they needed the storm as Emmett was the first to bat, a loud cracking noise echoing through the field. I couldn't keep up with the ball as it disappeared into the trees, Emmett's form blurring as he went about the bases. My mouth dropped open in surprise, trying to figure out if he managed a homerun but instead, Jasper caught the ball at the home base, bringing it down in time to get the big man out.

"Holy," I breathed out, now seeing for myself the abilities everyone possessed. They were fast and obviously had strength. But you could see the fun that they were having, the laughter bouncing around the field. It made me smile too as I watched Edward try to catch another ball, running into a tree he wasn't paying attention to with a loud smack.

I laughed then, seeing him glance at me with a frustrated smirk. But I knew he was okay as they continued the game. It seemed to last forever but it was only a few minutes until I saw everyone stop the game, turning toward the forest edge. And sure enough, as I turned to see what they were seeing, I felt my heart stop in my chest as a man emerged from the tree line. And I knew, without anyone having to tell me, who this man was.

"Carlisle."


	12. Baseball Part 2: Carlisle Cullen

Chapter Eleven – Vampire Baseball part 2: Carlisle Cullen

"Carlisle. You made it!"

The name almost had me start as I watched the man approach the group, a smile on his lips. He was wearing a jersey himself, a long sleeve shirt underneath that covered his arms. He greeted the others with a smile, the others teasing him for being the last to show up. But I found myself frozen on this boulder, unable to say or do anything.

And he was beyond handsome. In fact, I doubt there was any word in the English vocabulary that could do this man justice. Carlisle had blonde - no… not even close - _golden_ hair styled to stay out of his face with a strong jaw line. Even his nose was perfectly straight and his lips… lord, I had the sudden urge to kiss those heavenly pink lips. And he looked so young. Early 20s easy. You could also tell he was a leader but there was a kindness about him.

In my staring, I noticed that he started to walk over to the collection of bats, bending down to pick one up. It was in that moment that the wind blew toward them, the bits of hair that was free on my head shifting in the wind. And then, I felt my breath truly leave me as I waited, the man I had been dying to know looking up at me as my scent reached him. And that was when I saw his eyes.

Golden orbs locked onto my position, Carlisle's head tilting only slightly as our gazes seem to be stuck on each other. I felt an immediate connection to him as he seemed to take in my appearance, a smile tugging on his lips at what I could assume was the jersey I was wearing. I had assumed that Alice made it a size to big but I highly doubt it, the idea that it actually belonged to him hitting me like a truck. And with the grins hitting a few of the other players, I knew that I finally caught onto their little game.

We didn't say anything to each other at all, my mind stuck between wanting to see the game and what he could do and actually wanting to talk to him. But Edward broke that, calling for Carlisle to bat next. I knew Edward heard my dilhemma, so it wasn't a surprise that he picked the former. Probably to torture me some more.

Carlisle never took his eyes off me as he chose a bat, flipping it a few times in his hand in rapid succession. I was impressed with his speed before he stopped, stepping up to the plate to bat. I waited with baited breath as Alice prepared to pitch, glancing at me once with a smile before she wound up the throw. And sure enough, as she released the ball, I felt excitement bubble in me as Carlisle took a swing.

The loudest sound I have ever heard came from the bat as it suddenly went flying to the side, Carlisle's body turning into a blur as he ran toward the other bases. First base went by as my heart began to beat faster, looking to see if Edward returned with the ball. When second base came and went, I felt the first feelings of admiration hit me in an odd way. Third base came and Edward appeared from the tree line, throwing the ball with all he could toward Jasper, who was still playing catcher. Carlisle quickly slid in, the movements all a fuzzy mess as the dust erupted around them, settling after several seconds. I struggled to stand up, waiting for the verdict that was sure to be given.

"Bells?" Jasper glanced at her, waiting patiently. At least until Edward yelled at him for cheating, making me laugh at the poor boy who was quick to defend himself.

"Safe," Bella nodded in confirmation. I laughed louder at the fallen faces of Edward and Emmett, both rather disappointed in the call. But it soon passed when I felt a hand grab my own, my body jumping only slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," his voice was warm and gentle, my heart missing a beat at his tone. He had managed to get to me in seconds, my eyes never once seeing him move from his position with the others. And as I glanced into his face, I knew that he would be the only one I could ever feel anything for. Much like Bella and Edward. And to be honest, that frightened me.

"It's okay," I gave a false grin, ducking my head with how silly I felt near this man. He was far more beautiful than I would ever be. They could have at least showed me a picture or warned me!

"Have fun, Mikki!" Alice called, the others resuming the game that had been disrupted. I was confused until Carlisle chuckled, his hand still holding my own. He sat down on top of the boulder, waiting for me to do the same once he released it, though I could see that it bothered him greatly. But I must have looked like a lost child because I could only stare at him. At least until I got my senses back, carefully resuming my position on the boulder.

We sat in relative silence for a moment as I tried to wrap my brain around what I was going to do. I must look like a little girl being around a boy for the first time. This was absolutely ridiculous. I mean, how do I even talk to him? What do I say? Hi, your name hurts me and Aro used it to torture me. Yeah, I can see that going over well.

"Um," I bit my lip, finally bringing my attention to Carlisle. It was then that I realized he was watching me, those gold eyes fully focused on my face. I felt the blush come up tenfold and it was obvious that he noticed my reaction because he smiled at me. Oh god, he must think I'm crazy.

"Okay, apparently you two need help breaking the ice," I jumped at the new voice, looking down at Rosalie who stood just below us. Her arms were crossed with an annoyed expression marring her beautiful features. And I could tell it was directed toward us.

"Carlisle, this is Mikhaila Faye, friend of the Swans. But Charlie considers her a daughter so beware. And she is still in high school. Mikhaila, this is Carlisle, our 'dad.' He's a doctor. There, now talk!"

"It's not that easy, Rosalie. For crying out loud, I didn't know anything about this whole thing until a week ago!" I tried to reason, watching as Rosalie merely rolled her eyes at me.

"You seemed perfectly fine a second ago. Now, maybe if you two kiss, it might make things a little less awkward."

"Rose, enough," Carlisle spoke up then, his hand coming to rest on my knee. I stiffened slightly. He hadn't meant to do that, since he apologized afterwards, but it did something funny to me. It wasn't a painful or frightening feeling but the feeling was there, that tingling sensation at his touch. Like he was meant to have some sort of contact…

"Sorry, I just… there is a lot to process right now, so things will be awkward for a bit," I finally found my voice, directing my comment toward anyone that would listen. Carlisle gave a nod as if he understood. Rosalie merely huffed before stalking away to continue the game. But I knew that regardless of how loud they played, the true noise was actually in my head.

Why are things never easy for me?


	13. Chainsaws

Chapter Twelve – Chainsaws

To say that the first meeting wasn't awkward as hell was an understatement. Everyone felt the awkwardness in the air and I never once found a reasonable question to ask. So we just sat in silence, watching the game play out. There were a few times that I wanted to say something, even opening my mouth to ask a question, but nothing ever came and even though he gave me his undivided attention, he never forced me to continue with that thought.

So now, as I noticed the game start to wind down, I could see the disappointed looks on the others. I think they were hoping for something more than silence but Alice was still being confident, an evil little look crossing her pixie face. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Well, who won?" I found myself asking, the boys immediately fighting over who had the most points. Emmett was quick to violence, wanting to arm wrestle for the win. Jasper was trying to use his ability in his favor, however that worked, and Edward was having an argument with their thoughts. So all in all, it was becoming a very entertaining show.

"Emmett," Alice jumped into the fray, quickly whispering something to him. I saw the smile that hit Edward before he said something to Bella, both rushing off in the vehicle they had brought. Emmett disappeared with Rosalie, taking the jeep away as I stood up from the boulder, screaming for them to stop.

"How am I going to get back?!" I panicked, holding my hand out in hopes that it would stop the vehicle from moving. Which is didn't, of course. Instead, I was met with laughs before Alice waved at me. That little conspirator.

"You might want to hurry!" she called before taking off in a blur with Jasper right behind. I was confused by her statement, glancing down at Carlisle. He seemed a bit amused but he slipped from the boulder, holding his arms up to help me down. I sighed. Alone time with a man that made me feel funny. Of course Alice.

"Is she always like this?" I found myself asking. Carlisle chuckled at me as I finally found the courage to get down. I had bent down, placing my hands on his shoulders as he grabbed my waist before settling me on the ground.

"That's just how Alice is," came my answer as I looked up at Carlisle. I felt it then, that odd connection that seemed to pull me closer to him. That urge made me do something that I wasn't expecting, closing the little gap between us as I looked up into his golden eyes. I could see that he was being patient, waiting for me to move away or do something but as I thought about actually kissing him, my hands already cupping his face…

The sky opened up right on top of us, the cold from the rain immediately seeping into my skin. I yelped loudly as Carlisle quickly picked me up, telling me to hold on before going off in a blur. I closed my eyes at his urgings, wanting nothing more than to forget the funny feeling in my stomach as my arms circled his neck. Stupid Forks weather!

Within seconds, the rain that had been pelting us during our rush back to the house ended. That was when I opened my eyes, blinking to regain my vision. We were standing on the pouch, shielded from the pouring rain that continued to come down in sheets. Carlisle placed me back on my feet, allowing me to step back to shake was little water I could from the jersey. I felt my hair, strands sticking to my face, and really, I probably looked like hell with running makeup on my face. But all in all, I felt the tension between us fade as we locked gazes. I began to laugh at our predicament, noticing how his hair began to fall apart and appear like a fringed mess. Carlisle chuckled as well, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mikhaila," I finally spoke to him, holding my hand out for him to take. I didn't feel nervous anymore, considering we were both caught out in the storm. And looked like messes.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he took my hand, clasping with both his own. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Alice and Bella."

"Hopefully good things, yes?" I smiled when he chuckled again, making me feel good that things weren't as awkward. And he did have a beautiful sound to his voice, one I could listen too forever… or well…

"Some of them."

"Please tell me they didn't mention the mud pies and crème cakes," I joked. His smile was slow but when it came, I knew that Bella had indeed mention the wars we had as children.

"I'm going to spank her," I mumbled but Carlisle laughed this time, making me forget the embarrassment that I was originally feeling. Something just felt right about this. The way we talked and interacted. At least until I shivered, forgetting that he still had a hold of my hand.

"Let's get you dried up. Don't want you catching a cold."

"Please, colds can't touch me," I joked as he opened the door for me. I felt his arm settle at my waist, the feeling perfectly natural as I added, "The flu, however, is a different story. But I enjoy the cold and rain. It's soothing."

"I heard as much. Bella told me you don't enjoy warmer temperatures."

"Did they leave anything for me to tell you?"

"Well, they didn't mention your favorite color," he teased. I knew he was teasing but I found myself giving him a straight face, struggling to keep the seriousness there. And believe me, it was very hard to not just melt under the soothing circles his thumb was creating at my hip.

"Neon pink," I tried not to shutter at the color. Bright colors tend to hurt my eyes but I could tell by his own that he knew I was lying. This man was good, I give him that much. Especially considering he was the 'father' of 5 kids.

"Well, I think I can find you a dress in that color."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I thought you said it was your favorite color?"

"You know I was lying about that. And don't pretend you didn't catch on."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't lie to me Carlisle. It doesn't suit you."

"Look at that. Leave them alone for 5 minutes and they are already fighting like an old married couple," Emmett was leaning on the railing, staring down at us. I glared immediately at the heads that were lined up, seeing Bella was in the mix. So I pointed a threatening finger at her, which probably didn't work considering I looked like a drowned rat.

"That would explain the stench," Edward shot at me, my mouth dropping open in surprise. Damn him!

"Oh that does it. Carlisle, dear, where do you keep the chainsaws?" I deadpanned, watching in satisfaction as Edward grabbed Bella and took off.

"Chainsaws?"

"Yes, I have a Cullen to beat."


	14. Sleepover

Chapter Thirteen – Sleepover

After a much needed shower and dry, I found myself sitting on the couch watching t.v. with the others of this family Bella wanted me to join. Alice had managed to convince Charlie to allow Bella and I to sleep over for the night, even though tomorrow was a school day. Still, it was rather nice for me to get out of the house and spend time with people.

But that really wasn't on my mind at the moment. Carlisle, the name I could finally put a face too, was currently on my mind. We hadn't really talked after I had threatened to attack Edward with a chainsaw, simply because after my unannounced shower, Alice took over from there. She said we had to make it convincing to Charlie that I was really over to hang out with her and not anyone else. And that made me worried because she kept giving me these knowing little smirks that practically kept a permanent blush on my cheeks. This was worrisome but at the same time, I was a little giddy. Though, where was he since he wasn't currently with us?

"He's in his study," I heard a whisper, my head snapping over to Alice to see her giving me a huge smile. I felt a deeper blush hit my cheeks as Edward suddenly pushed me off the couch, making me stumble to my feet. I glared at him, straightening my pajama top but Alice was quick to erase it before she pulled me down the stairs to a separate door. In a flash, she was gone, leaving me alone before it. So with a sigh, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," his voice seemed to relax my nerves some as I opened it, stepping inside. It was like a normal study, books lining the walls and a desk on one side. There was also a couch on the far wall, probably where he rested when he needed too. The desk had papers piled on it and Carlisle was sitting behind the desk, a file in his hand. He looked up at me, the file quickly being closed before he stood to his feet. I felt sudden embarrassment as I realized that I was dressed in nothing but shorts and a tee. A matching pair that Alice thought would be good for me to wear.

"Hey," I waved at him, mentally kicking myself afterwards. Do I have to act so awkward?

"Good evening, Mikhaila," Carlisle was polite, ignoring the tense atmosphere between us. It wasn't like we hated each other, but there was a type of tension between us. More like affectionate. Or lack thereof.

"I was just wondering where you were. You weren't with the rest of us," I tried striking up a conversation, feeling a smile appear on my face at his chuckle. It sounded so wonderful and I wanted to hear it again as he approached where I remained standing.

"I'm just doing some paperwork for the hospital," he answered, looking back at his desk. "Trying to finish up before I head in tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right. You're a doctor," I scrunched up my nose at the pile of papers. "I didn't think doctors had paperwork."

"The joys of being a doctor of all trades," Carlisle gave me a smile, my heart thumping against my chest. The Forks hospital was really small so of course the doctors would have to be able to do anything there. But I was finding it hard to really think of anything else to say to him. Why was I so awkward? Was Rosalie right about maybe kissing him to make things better?

"Mikhaila, is everything alright?" his words brought me out of my thoughts, my eyes blinking up at him. I guess I had zoned out because Carlisle was gripping my upper arms, showing immediate concern. Of course, this was not something I was use too, having someone actually care about my well-being. I was used to doing things for myself, struggling to prove to my uncle and aunt that I could fend for my own life. So to see those golden eyes looking at me with such emotion, it warmed my heart.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about everything that's happened. It's been a crazy week," I gave him a weak smile before mumbling, "and Aro won't stop sending me stuff."

"Ah," Carlisle sighed, his hands still touching my skin. "Aro has always been an enigmatic character."

"More like insufferable."

"That as well," Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the couch, sitting beside me. The couch was leather and I couldn't help the shiver as the back of my thighs made contact with the material. Which had me cursing Alice and her need to make me look attractive no matter the time of day. Which of course brought questions of mine. About vampires and what they could do. How they act. Things they had to avoid. Apparently, all the myths were lies. At least most of them. And of course, there were certain things that I began to notice. Little quirks everyone had.

"You have questions."

"More like confirmations needed. Alice gave me a crash course. But," I started without missing a beat, knowing that this conversation was coming period, "I'm still unsure of this whole vampire thing."

"It's only natural for you to want to know," Carlisle was quick to reassure me, his hand finding mine to give a gentle squeeze. "Alice only told you because you would have found out in the end."

"Because of what she saw."

"Because of me," Carlisle kept his gaze locked with mine, staring deeply into my eyes as if he was trying to portray a sense of understanding. Which didn't help me one bit.

"Well, perhaps you can tell me everything that's going on. Why I feel so connected to you," I sighed, looking down at our hands. I allowed our palms to meet, my fingers slipping between his own as his curled around my smaller hand. I felt a jolt run up my arm at the contact, my body taking pleasure in feeling some part of him touching me. It was so odd. And I didn't even feel scared. Not a bit in danger being this close to a supernatural being.

"Which would you prefer first?" Carlisle was being patient as I thought about his question, trying to find a place to start. Perhaps the myths would be the best place to start. Dispel a few things before getting to the heavier subjects. Or more importantly, the subject regarding my feelings toward this beautiful man.

"Well. Are you allergic to garlic?"

Xoxoxoxoxox

I found myself laughing, not once noticing the time of night. The sun had set quite a bit ago, even though it was Forks and the sun never really showed itself. Still, the darkness descending was quite noticeable, even though my mind was stuck on every word I was being told. Carlisle had been a most gracious host and answered everything I asked, even one that came to his age. Which I hated to admit, Charlie would throw a fit if he learned of Carlisle's real age and the fact that I was probably pushing it. I mean, being over 300 was definitely way past the "older men" idea.

"So, let me get this right, you're not allergic to garlic. Stakes are practically useless. You guys never sleep ever in your lives. And you are frozen at the age you are turned," I summarized. He nodded his head as I gave him a once over, quirking a brow at him.

"Well, at least you look good for an old man," I teased him. Carlisle chuckled again, giving me time to process all he said before adding, "Technically, I am only 23 years of age."

"Technically, you're actually near 400 rather than 300 years," I teased him, watching as his lips twitched in annoyance. I felt the need to run my fingers along his lip, then lean in and kiss him but I held myself back, merely enjoying the feel of our hands combined. He never once released me and I didn't bother telling him too. It just felt right.

Silence enveloped us as we sat there in the darkness, the light from a single lamp the only way I could actually see him. It wasn't until his thumb began to rub soothing circles into the side of my hand that I finally found the courage to ask him about what we were. Even though the sparks that traveled up my arm continued to make it exceedingly difficult to concentrate.

"Carlisle," I blushed, surprised by the tone of my voice. It was barely above a whisper and I was grateful he didn't point it out, though his eyes seemed to have darken just a bit. Did I sound sexy? Tempting? Oh lords above, don't make me embarrass myself.

"Yes," he leaned closer to me, shifting his position so that he was facing my way.

"Um, well, what… what am I to you?" I finally found the courage to ask, swallowing thickly when he gave a heart stopping smile. He truly must have been a heartbreaker during his time. Even though the idea of other women throwing themselves at him made me feel a burning twinge of jealousy through my veins.

"You're my mate," Carlisle answered with the same bluntness when I asked, making my mouth drop open in shock.

"W-what?"

"Perhaps I should explain," Carlisle paused, glancing down at our conjoined hands. "Vampires have what humans essentially call soulmates. Every vampire has one for them, those that were made for them and vampires know their intended at first glance. It sounds improbable but I have seen it happen countless times."

"That would explain why I feel so attached to you. But… but why did I feel agony when your name was mentioned? Before I ever met you?" I watched him pause, his eyes snapping up to my face. He searched for something, probably to see if perhaps I mistaken the pain with something else but I didn't. Even Aro used it against me when we were in Italy.

"You felt the bond but that is indeed strange."

"What do you mean?"

"It is rare for a human to be mated to a vampire and nearly unheard of for the human to feel the pull of the mating bond. The only other person that I know of to have felt the pull is-"

"Bella," I finished for him, remembering her catatonic state. "That's why she practically shut down."

"Yes. Mates can't be separated for long periods of time without feeling immense pain or withering away. It's… difficult to function even short distances away. Though you are the first to have ever mentioned discomfort at the mention of a name," Carlisle pondered on that for a moment, confusion evident on his features. "I will have to speak with Alice about that. If she knew about us and what it did to you, then she should have avoided it."

"Oh, no, not Alice. She was very understanding. It was, um, well," I rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding looking at Carlisle. His features quickly darkened, an odd look for him, I had to admit, but the sudden low growl was what made my attention return to him.

"Who, Mikhaila?"

"I don't know what you're asking," I ducked my head, hoping he saw through my lie.

"Don't," Carlisle's grip on my hand tightened, the other reaching out to gently cup my cheek, "hide from me, Mikhaila. I will never hurt you. I couldn't. But I will not allow another to get away with hurting _my_ mate."

"Carlisle," I sighed, trying to ignore the sensations his hand was creating, "it doesn't matter now. I'm right here."

"Mikhaila-"

"Please," I leaned forward, cutting off the words I knew he would say. I needed to distract him somehow, not sure how I would be able too. It was odd knowing that I was safe even though I could see the frustration in his eyes. But letting him know that Aro was the one who practically tortured me… I didn't want to be the cause of an unnecessary fight.

"Please don't. I'm right here. I'm safe."

"I know," Carlisle shifted his hand, gripping my chin gently. "And you will always be safe with me."

Before I could even register what was happening, I felt him press his lips to mine, his hand shifting to the back of my neck. I should be freaking out. This wasn't my intention but my brain quickly malfunctioned when I felt his teeth nip at my lower lip. I gasped, Carlisle taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. And lord, did he taste amazing. I didn't even mind the chill that enveloped me as his body pressed against mine, sending me back against the couch.

My hands trailed into his hair, gripping the strands tightly. A growl emitted from his chest, our lips moving in sync. I shivered at his touch, my lungs burning for air but his lips never left my form, traveling along the column of my throat. His hands traveled down my sides to my legs, fingertips dancing along the back of my thighs as he returned to my lips. I moaned loudly, wrapping a leg around his own…

"Hey, Mik, can I… oh my god!"

"Alright, Carlisle!"

Carlisle jumped back, my hands quickly scooting myself away from the temptation of the man before me. I gasped for breath, turning to look at the doorway and the cause for our separation. Bella was standing there, staring up at the ceiling as Emmett stood behind with a massive grin on his face. I felt my cheeks suddenly fill with blood, knowing my face was probably redder than anything Alice owned in her closet.

"Is there something you need, Bella?" Carlisle was the first to find his voice. He sounded like nothing had happened but his hair… oh my, what did I do?

"Um, it can wait. Just uh, sorry about… you know, walking in without knocking," Bella backed up, still not taking her eyes off the ceiling. "I'll... be in the kitchen."

And she left. Emmett took a bit longer to leave, giving a thumbs up. But something told me this wouldn't go away and sure enough, I groaned, falling back on the couch as I heard the uproarious laughter from upstairs. In this house, it would be near impossible to have any sort of privacy. And that, I realized, was going to be a big freaking problem.


	15. Uncertainty

Chapter Fourteen – Uncertainity

The storm clouds overhead didn't let up in the morning, making most of us extremely upset the next school day. And even though I went to school dressed in my normal attire, it was very obvious to many of the students that my wardrobe had indeed changed. So I didn't miss the stares or whispers when I emerged from Alice's car the very next day.

"Is it always like this?" I questioned, walking to our first class. Alice linked her arm with mine, humming her answer as I tried to ignore the nasty glares I received. I knew when I first moved here that the Cullens were a very popular group. Many were envious of each person and many would tell me about how beautiful they were, talented, etc. I guess they didn't expect me to join their little group either. Which I see their point. But Bella was dating one of the Cullens. It was well-known that their relationship had started over again. Yet for some reason, they thought I was just trying to wiggle my way into popularity.

"Slut."

I flinched at the insult of one of the girls, rolling my eyes in an attempt to ignore them. It was now lunch time and I honestly was tempted to sneak away from school. It had been a very hard few hours. My last 2 classes didn't have a Cullen in it and that was their opportunity to insult me consistently. Or ask highly inappropriate questions that the teacher _conveniently_ didn't hear. Many consisted of me being the whore of the Cullens. I was sleeping with all of them and idiotic things like that.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No, Bella, I'm not. But it doesn't matter," I sighed, not looking back at her. I could see from my peripheral that Bella leaned against the other lockers, waiting for me to hurry up and place my things inside.

"It does matter," Bella placed a hand on my shoulder, gaining my attention. "They shouldn't be so harsh with you. And we only have a few months before graduation."

"I may not make it that long."

"Want me to call Charlie?" she offered, noting my pause. I was tempted, especially when someone else sent off an insult. Bella was quick to retaliate with her own words followed by a death glare by Edward, who stood behind her. I hadn't seen him approach, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention.

"As tempting as that is, Bells, I can't ask dad to leave work. They're searching the woods again, remember?" I gave her a panicked look. Charlie and the rest of the officers were looking in the woods for a massive wolf, thinking it was the cause of all the recent deaths. But we knew the real reason behind them and with Charlie being the leader today, it gave me a reason to be worried.

"Maybe he can call you out? You haven't been focusing well today," Alice jumped in, giving me a sheepish grin. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was true. It's hard to explain but I just haven't been able to pay attention to anything. I was fine this morning but the moment we got to school, I just felt scared. Butterflies filled my stomach, my heart rate increased… it was a never ending feeling of anxiety.

"Yeah, I… I guess."

"Great. Now hang on a second. I'll call Charlie and get him to get you out of school."

"Okay," I murmured, allowing them to drag me to the cafeteria. Alice and Jasper flanked me, especially in the line. Alice made sure to glare at certain people before we made our way to the table, both also sitting on both sides of me. She asked me random questions, a glint of understanding dancing in her eyes. It was then that I finally understood what she was doing.

I was missing him. Hard.

My hands went to my eyes, rubbing them in frustration. Really? I was only away for just a few hours and now I'm suddenly having anxiety by being way. This was ridiculous. There was no way I could feel like this, only meeting him once. But then again, I did practically make out with him without warning last night, even though he initiated it. And I just felt so at peace around him.

This was insane. I should be freaking out. The idea of mates… but the signs were there in front of me. The laws of reality have been destroyed by everything that has happened recently. Therefore, following my lovely motto, I'll just take what I have been dealt with and make the best of it.

"Mikhaila? Hey, Mikki," I peeked over my hand, looking directly at Bella. I guess I had accidently zoned out as she reached over, grabbing my hand.

"Sorry. I guess… Is this that… pull?" I finally asked, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

"Unfortunately yes, though the effects are hitting you sooner than others. I remember hearing Car-," I glared at Edward, stopping him mid-sentence when he tried to say his name. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter," I sighed, too anxious to continue my hatred. "I just want to leave. This is getting ridiculous."

" _Ms. Faye, please report to the office. Ms. Faye, please report to the office."_

"Speaking of leaving," Alice giggled as I sighed, standing up from the table. Jasper stood with me then, a sudden wave of calm hitting me. I felt my anxiety lessen just a bit but I could see by his face that no matter what he did, he couldn't stop it.

"I'll escort you," Jasper nodded for me to go, following me out of the cafeteria. I made my way to the office, stepping in for just a moment for them to give me a slip to leave. Charlie had indeed called me out and I was for once grateful. So I quickly gathered my bag, heading out to the parking lot. Jasper had escorted me there, patting my shoulder before he left. I appreciated his effort, knowing he was trying his best. But that all disappeared when I got to the steps, my head tilting back in despair.

"How the hell am I going to get home?" I hissed lowly. I had forgotten that particular part of the plan. Bella had shown up with Edward and I had gotten a ride from Alice to school. So there was no way I was going to get home which meant I would have to walk…

A car horn broke my thoughts, my eyes looking toward the street. Parked at the curb was a Mercedes, the very one Alice had shown up in when I first met her. Odd. Why would that particular car be here? Unless Emmett or Rosalie was here to pick me up. Which I would kill Alice for that. Emmett couldn't drive to save his life and Rosalie, she was friendly but she also held a grudge for some reason and it bothered me. But my thoughts ceased when the car door opened, revealing none other than…

"Carlisle!" I yelped when I saw the familiar golden hair, my feet propelling me down the steps. I couldn't stop my reaction as I rushed toward Carlisle, noting the smile he wore as he came around the front of the car. It took me only seconds, my bag dropping to the ground with a loud thud as my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me close as I buried my face against his throat. I heard his gentle chuckle, his fingers massaging along my spine as my muscles relaxed. My anxiety disappeared, leaving me feeling complete in his arms. So I was a bit reluctant to leave them until I remembered we were at school, meaning anyone with prying eyes could see us. Which wouldn't be good _when_ it got back to Charlie…

"What are you doing here?" I finally separated from him, Carlisle opening the door to the car. I slipped inside to the passenger seat, my bag being tossed into the back.

"Alice called me," he answered when we were pulling away from the school. "She said you were having a hard time."

"Of course. Leave it to her," I mumbled. But just this once, I was grateful for her ability to see ahead.

"Thought you had to work."

"Took a sick day," Carlisle's gaze flicked to mine, amusement hitting them. "I couldn't focus."

"So it hit you too," it was a statement, not a question. But Carlisle had decided to answer anyways, his hand finding my own. Our fingers automatically entwined as he brought it to his lips. I felt the kiss placed on the back of my hand, my heart fluttering in my chest at the action.

"I was unprepared for the separation," he confessed. "As soon as you left, I began to worry about your safety. If you would be okay or not. And then the idea of the male student body being close to you… I never realized how possessive I was."

"Well, trust me. I am not interested in any of those immature brats," I hissed.

"I take it school didn't go well."

"No. Apparently everyone thinks I'm just trying to become popular by being around each of you," I sighed, looking out the window of the car. "And that I'm screwing the entire family."

"Pardon?"

"They think I'm a slut. Which is an odd thing to call someone. I mean, I've never _ever_ been intimate with a man before. I'm still a virgin," I stopped talking when I noticed the house come into view. I had to raise a brow then, realizing that he didn't take me to his house but to my home. Which wasn't a bad thing considering that no one was home.

"Carlisle, why are we here?" I tore my gaze from the window, looking at Carlisle only to see his eyes closed. His chest was heaving, his grip on the steering wheel tightening dangerously. It was a wonder that it didn't snap with how tight he was gripping it.

"Carlisle?"

His eyes snapped open, onyx irises locked firmly on my form. But he gave me a gentle smile, stepping out of the car. I watched as he slowly made his way to my side, my body to frozen to open the door myself. Black eyes meant hunger, at least that is what Alice had explained to me. But he seemed fine a minute ago so I wasn't sure what had changed. But my mind stopped all worries when the door opened, Carlisle's eyes now back to their golden hue.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Don't worry," Carlisle reassured me. Still, I was worried. Everyone told me he had amazing control of his blood lust, never having harmed a human ever in his existence. So it made me a bit wary. Not of him but for his own sanity. I highly doubt Carlisle could ever forgive himself if he did kill someone.

"Well, let's get inside," I stepped from the car, reaching in to grab my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I lead him up the steps, quickly unlocking the door before allowing him inside. I was almost tempted to stay downstairs and watch t.v. but I really wanted to lay down, for some reason feeling extra tired today.

 _Probably from emotional rollercoasters._

"Up here," I grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs to my room. He didn't resist me, following me almost obediently even though I knew he could easily take control if he needed too. It was the least of my worries though as I opened my bedroom door, feeling embarrassment at how messy my room was. I hadn't had a chance to clean it, though it wasn't as bad as Bella's.

"So, welcome to my humble abode," I dropped my bag next to my desk, opening my arms wide. Carlisle looked around but didn't say much as I apologized for the mess. He just chuckled at me, reassuring me that it was fine. He approached my desk as I tried to clean up a bit, picking up the few clothes on the floor. It was then that I remembered the box on my desk, turning around in time to see Carlisle looking at it.

"Aro has been sending you gifts?" Carlisle questioned, his hand lifting up the unopened box. I sighed, collapsing on the bed as I pondered on how to answer. But my filter failed as I answered anyways, taking him off guard with what I said.

"Yes. I think he is trying to apologize for the pain he caused me in Italy. And for almost killing me," I gasped, my hand covering my mouth. Carlisle was quick to turn toward me, falling down on his knees in front of me. He hands cupped my cheeks, searching for any signs of a lie. Something that was not what I expected of him.

"My name… Aro did that to you?"

"Um, yeah," I found myself unable to lie, trying to look away from the hurt that crossed his face. "He… I don't know why he did it. Probably because he wanted to eat me. But he… constantly said your name after he read my thoughts and when I begged for him to stop, tried to attack me."

"How could he? Aro and I have a friendship, though strained. He… I thought he would never hurt someone so important to me. Someone who would become treasured more so than my own life!"

I saw his eyes go dark, the golden hue slowly turning black. An untold anger burned through him, it was obvious as a rather harsh growl came from his throat. This time I felt real fear at Carlisle, not sure what he was going to do. Was his control slipping?

"But you barely know me, Carlisle," I ducked my head.

"You're my mate, Mikhaila," Carlisle gently forced my gaze back to his, smiling gently. His eyes were still black but he was still gentle, adding, "And yes, I barely know you. But I know who my mate is and when I saw you yesterday, I knew immediately who you were to me. I will never mistake the pull of the mating bond."

"But your eyes," I slowly reached out, running a finger along the signs of strain around his mouth, "they are so black. Are you wanting to… you know?"

"If my eyes ever turn dark, my dear, it will never mean harm for you," Carlisle said. I could see his worry however, see the anger inside. He was mad at Aro. But I couldn't blame him. Even the idea of Carlisle being hurt was upsetting to me, leaving a bad taste in my mouth with the thoughts. So I could see why he was acting the way he was.

"Okay," I whispered, leaning close to him. My lips pressed against his gently, my hands cupping his face. I needed Carlisle, a part of me wanting to let him know that I was safe and sound, yet there was another motive to it. I had the undeniable need to do this. His words. His concern. It was soothing and calming. He was being so loving that it made me wonder if I could actually feel love, trust in this stranger. And even though the idea of being a mate defied all things that I knew, it wouldn't matter because he was right. Ad it also satisfied that need I felt, the place deep inside that constantly made me yearn for his touch. His taste. It was addicting. And all consuming.

I felt his arm snake across my waist, his hand finding my hair. I had to pull away for air, gasping as my lungs burned. But it did not stop him from continuing, his lips trailing down my neck. His teeth scraped along my rapidly beating pulse, a shiver traveling up my spine at the sensations as he shifted us. I felt my back hit the bed, his lips returning to mine. It seared in such a delicious way that I didn't once question that my door was still open. It never crossed my mind that we would get caught like this. All I knew was that some part of me, wild and untamed, was needing this more than I really logically should.

"Mikhaila, I'm home! Is Alice with you?!"

We both froze on my bed, slowly turning our heads toward the open door. I heard the familiar sounds of Charlie's boots hitting the stairs, the wood creaking under his weight. I moved then, pushing Carlisle off me before grabbing his hand. I opened the door to my closet, pulling him into it as his body squeezed between my clothes. I didn't dare to look into his eyes, knowing he was probably struggling to control himself. I placed a single finger over my lips before shutting the door, turning around in time to see Charlie appear at the top of the stairs.

"Hey dad and no, Alice isn't with me. I borrowed their car to get home," I tried to keep my breathing normal, appearing as if nothing was out of the ordinary as I spun the tale of the car. I probably looked like I just came from a wind tunnel, my hair a mess and clothes wrinkled. I just hoped my still tingling lips didn't look to swollen, giving Charlie any reason to be searching my room. Even when he grunted in response, glancing at my bed. Probably thought I had been napping, I hope.

"How are you feeling? Heard you weren't feeling very well," Charlie confirmed my assumption about the nap.

"I'm… okay," I grimaced, knowing the pause would get Charlie's attention. And sure enough, his suspicions were aroused, eyes narrowing in my direction. I didn't know how I was going to get away with this as I stepped away from my closet. I just hoped he didn't look in there if he did decide to search my room, seeing Carlisle hiding amongst my clothes. Then again, he probably was just as embarrassed. He was supposed to be the adult and not some silly teenager strung up on his hormones.

"Are you sure? You look a little flustered."

 _If only you knew._

"Well, I haven't been sleeping recently so I honestly think I'm just tired. You know how I get," I lied. Well, partially anyways considering lack of sleep does make it hard for me to function. Charlie seemed to buy it though, giving me a nod as he turned to step out.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep and don't worry about school tomorrow too. Stay home and relax," he chuckled, grabbing the door knob. "I think you can afford to miss one day. And not a year."

I chuckled at the poor joke as he closed the door and I waited for his steps to disappear down the stairs before I turned back to my closet. But I didn't have to do anything because my closet was already opened, Carlisle leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He had an amused smile on his face and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"Never thought I would have to hide in a closet," Carlisle chuckled, not moving when I tried to approach.

"Never thought I would have to hide someone in one before," I teased back. But I could see from his expression that the thought greatly bothered him. I had almost forgotten that he said he was a possessive man. So, that wouldn't do me any good to make jokes like that.

"Perhaps I should go ahead a leave. Alice will be getting out soon so I can take the car back without raising any suspicions."

"So soon though?" I knew I sounded desperate, but I wasn't ready to separate from him yet. Though I doubt it would be for long. Still, if I couldn't make it at school for a few hours, how was I supposed to go a whole night? When would it stop?

"Sh, it's okay," he pulled me close again, resting his forehead against my own. I released a shuttering breath I didn't realize I was holding, his lips caressing my cheek. How was I going to make it being a mate? Really, I guess I should ask when I was going to tell Charlie.

"I can come back tonight, if you want."

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" I leaned back, doubt entering my mind. I was only answered with a sly little grin before a sudden noise downstairs broke our moment. Carlisle leaned down to give me a quick kiss and in a blink, I realized I was alone in my room. I felt the first pinpricks of anxiety, trying to push it away as I tried to ignore the hurt in my chest. But it all ended when my bedroom door opened, reminding me that I wasn't necessarily alone.

"Mikhaila, I need some help down in the kitchen. I think I destroyed the microwave."

I sighed. What a way to end the day.

A/N: _To the one who is posting under the anon Debbie Hicks, please, for the love of all that is nice, stop. I have removed your reviews because they are not reviews. They do not provide any sort of criticism or praise or anything at all. In fact, they merely confuse me. If it's chapters for a story, then reviews is not the place to be posting those._

 _Now that that is out of the way, thanks for all the lovely reviews. I absolutely love them all and they bring smiles to my face. Continue with the PROPER reviews and give me some ideas that I can add to the story/criticism on how I can improve. Thanks so much!_


	16. Accidents

Chapter Fifteen – Accidents

Days turned into weeks followed by months and now with it being April, that left only a certain amount of days left before I turned the magical twenty. Which I honestly was dreading. I hated my birthday, more than anything, and found that it was the most ridiculous thing to argue about with none other than Alice Cullen.

Apparently, my dear loving _father_ Charlie, had mentioned to the little pixie that my birthday was fast approaching and that sent a frenzy through her. She was upset that I had kept that from her and now she was trying to pull the other Cullens into the planning with a party. Bella would often joke, telling me how she hoped my birthday would end up better than hers but I honestly found that to be hard to believe.

Which is why, after the crazy phone calls and texts from Alice about shopping, I found myself in the last place I expected to be at.

La Push Beach.

Bella had somehow convinced me to come with her on one of her few visits here. She and Jacob had somehow patched up their relationship – in a way – but it was also a very strained relationship. Apparently she was stuck in a love triangle. Jacob was _obsessed_ with her and she felt something for him. But Bella also loved Edward, though I still couldn't see why. After all the crap he put her through.

"Hey, leech lovers," a voice broke through my musings, making me look up at from my seated position. We were all around a roaring fire on the beach, trying to fight off the chill of the day. Though it wasn't raining, it was an overcast day and we also happened to show up when a lot of our school mates had arrived. It was the weekend, so of course the beach had a lot of people here. Though they were fixing to leave. Which meant my torment with the immature brats wouldn't last that long, especially the ever annoying Mike Newton.

"Wait, leech lovers?" Angela, one of Bella's friends, arched a brow at that statement as I tried not to let a scowl appear. They were packing up, Angela needing to go to Seattle for something. So soon, it would be just the wolves and us here shortly.

"Sup, flea bag," I retorted, noticing how one of the res kids paused to look at me.

"I don't have fleas!"

"You sure? You seem like you want to scratch your ear with your foot," I kept my straight face before Bella touched my arm in warning. I knew it was dangerous to egg these boys on, especially the ones who had phased already, but I couldn't help it. Their words were annoying and their opinions about the Cullens always got under my skin.

"Easy, Paul," Sam, the alpha of the wolf pack, was sitting across from us. He had decided to come to this little shin dig, annoying me further. Paul quickly calmed though his sneer remained, eyes narrowed. I stared back, not at all frightened of the wolf. That is until someone I had been avoiding decided to break the staring contest.

"Hey, Mikhaila," Mike started his sentence before I decided to stop him right there.

"No Mike. I am not interested in dating you, going anywhere with you, or even to some school function," I didn't look to see his reaction, though I knew it would be disappointing. I just wish he would stop asking me. Ever since Bella had gotten with Edward and the relationship with… whoever Mike dated… had gotten a bit sour, he has been harping on me. It was driving me crazy and I was almost tempted to get Charlie to handle it. Almost being the key word.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry. I just assumed since you were still single and all- "

"She's not single."

That statement finally had me look away, noticing Jacob Black for the first time since my arrival. Yeah, I had nearly forgotten that my dating status hadn't been revealed to the school. Or the fact that is was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. In fact, the only people who knew were the wolf pack since Sam had made it clear to me on several occasions to, "be careful," and, "you don't want to be like them."

Like they knew anything.

"Jacob, keep your mouth shut," I hissed after a minute before I pointed at the others, "and DON'T ask me anything. It's none of your business. So zip it."

That seemed to be enough as the others finished their packing before waving at us goodbye. I was rather grateful that they finally left, not at all wanting to deal with everyone. Even I had a hard time with the knowledge of who I was slowly falling for. I mean, it was crazy. Me? The most responsible girl that anyone knows, dating a vampire. If that wasn't enough, I was also dating a man that many people swore to be in his 30s, recently divorced, with 5 kids, and was a local doctor for the small town. Throw into the mix that the doctor is dating a high school student… perfect gossip for a small town.

That also happened to add to my concern. The fact that Carlisle and I had to be careful with our relationship. We couldn't really do much and the few times we had been together, Charlie assumed that I was hanging out with Rosalie or Alice. But I could also see that he was beginning to get suspicious. Call it cop tuition but I believe Charlie may have picked up on how I seemed extra skittish around him. There were a few times that I even went out of my way to keep him from seeing my phone.

And of course, Carlisle was a different story.

We had gotten comfortable with our relationship, even though it was shrouded with secrecy. Carlisle didn't mind and we would often sit and talk, gentle touches the most we would ever do. And he was a very affectionate man. He would often hold me, fingers caressing me cheeks or threading through my hair. He even started a bad habit of sneaking into my room at times, when the separation became too much for us. Though over time, it began to get easier to handle.

"You know, I find it weird," I snapped my head up, not realizing that I had been staring at the ground as I focused on Paul, "that anyone associated with Bella ends up being trapped by the bloodsuckers."

"Excuse me?" I snarled at the wolf. Apparently I had missed a bit of conversation, having been lost in my own thoughts of Carlisle. Then again, when was he not on my mind?

"You heard me, necrophiliac."

I felt my anger boil further as I stood, Bella grabbing my arm in an attempt to keep me down. But this _dog_ had crossed a line with me. How could they forget that the Cullens had been human once? Or that their way of life wasn't necessarily their choosing? Carlisle didn't ask to be a vampire!

"Oh? And that's better than bestiality?" I retorted, watching as Paul stood to his feet. Bella was quick to stand next to me, pulling my arm to get me to move away. I rolled my eyes, following her away from the bonfire. I just knew that this stupid wolf was going to do something to me. I had egged him on one too many times and I probably had it coming, but I didn't care.

"That's right! Walk away, freak!"

"Go scoot your ass across a carpet, mutt!" I shot back, watching the darkening look on his face. I was almost tempted to turn around and flip him off but I refrained. I was better than that when it came to actions. Words were another thing entirely…

"Oh that does it."

"Paul, stop! Calm down!"

I turned in time to see a massive amount of fur greet my vision. Standing where Paul had been, was now a massive wolf, teeth barred at me. Paul had very little control over his temper, especially without an imprint (wolves' version of mates). So it wasn't surprising to see that he had phased. But the anger in his eyes were not something I wanted to see.

"Paul, it's okay. Calm down," Bella stepped in front of me, trying to get the now wild beast to stop.

"Bella, move."

"Shut up, Mik."

"Bella, move!" I added forcefully, keeping my eyes focused on the wolf. I waited for him to move as Sam tried to keep Paul under control, speaking to him quietly. But I guess I had pushed his buttons far too many times because Paul suddenly lunged toward us. I shoved Bella out of the way, watching as she rolled away from me before I felt something collide with my body. I was sent flying, landing against a bright red truck rather hard before hitting the ground with a thump. My vision blurred, a pain in my arm that I hadn't felt until now registering slightly in my brain.

"Oh my god, Mikhaila!" Bella's voice had me flinch as I tried to look at her.

"Bells?" I whispered, looking up. But instead of seeing Bella rushing to me, I was instead greeted by dark eyes and sharp teeth.

Paul.

"Paul! Don't!"

I lifted my hand as the wolf suddenly charged at me, too blinded by his anger to see anything else but a fight. It was then that I felt a rush in my veins, a feeling that I had felt once back in Italy making itself known. Paul jumped right when the feeling reached its peak before I watched as his body suddenly went flying through the air. It was as if I was in control of him, moving him myself. I watched in satisfaction as the wolf landed in the water several yards from our position, a loud splash being the only evidence I had.

"Mik, did you just – how did you – "Bella cut off each sentence as I stared at the water in utter confusion. Did I honestly just send him back? Like I did Aro?

Those questions didn't matter right now as I groaned, a throbbing going through my head. Everything hurt. My head, my arm. I even tried wiggling my fingers, swallowing a scream when a sharp, jagged pain shot through my hand. The one that I had injured all those months ago. The one that I kept injuring. And probably have finally broken.

"Oh god, Mikhaila, we need to get you to the hospital," Bella finally must have registered that I hadn't moved, knowing that I was in pain of some sort. I was ready to shoot off a rather rude comment but some strange sensation on my head broke my thoughts. It was like water running slowly over my skin, trickling down my forehead. Which meant…

"She's bleeding!"

"Damn it, Paul!" a shout made me wince as I felt someone lift me up from the ground. A hot body pressed against my skin as I kept my hand close to my chest. I heard Bella saying she was making a phone call, grumbles surrounding me before she ran to her truck. Bella climbed in, starting her vehicle as I was placed inside.

"I'm coming with," Jacob announced suddenly but I stopped him, shaking my head slowly to avoid more pain.

"Best not," I sighed. Jacob seemed to understand my reasoning because he shut the door before Bella suddenly took off, driving away from the beach. I wasn't even aware of how fast or far we were driving, my surroundings blurring as my vision seemed to go for a second. At least until I heard the door open followed by a very harsh curse.

"Get Carlisle. He will want to treat her."

"Eddie?" I murmured as arms lifted me carefully. I felt the cold before the face registered as I was carried through the sliding doors of the Forks Hospital Emergency Room. I must have felt like a rock because I was not willing to move, my head slowly flopping back. I felt so tired now…

"Mikhaila!" a concerned voice made me look up, a flash of golden hair coming to view. Without warning, I was taken from Edward's arms before my surroundings changed again. I felt my back hit something hard and cold, shivering without warning. This wasn't a good cold… oh no. This was a very bad cold. And the strange tingling of my skin wasn't helping any.

"Mikhaila, can you tell me what happened?" bright lights entered my vision as I groaned, trying to move the source out of my eyes. I felt funny and hurt. So not the time for random lights in the eyes. At least until I realized that the golden haired man was asking me questions that I was failing to answer.

"Paul… ticked him off… attacked… wolf," I muttered. Any normal person would have assumed what I said was a bunch of nonsense, but more than likely, my sweet doctor probably understood what I meant. At least I hoped he did as I felt my eyes droop before I finally fell into total darkness. I so needed to get Paul back later. He had it coming.


	17. Charlie

Chapter Sixteen – Charlie

Muffled beeps were the first things I heard, followed by an ache in my arm and head. Whatever I had done was definitely on the list of do not attempt because this was almost ridiculous. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I was in a hospital, probably hooked up to machines with my arm in a sling. And slowly, I registered the cast on my hand. Well, guess I finally broke the damn thing.

"Mikhaila? You awake?" a muddled voice broke through the fog of my sleep, forcing me to finally acknowledge the day. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the pain that shot through them before noticing the brown haired girl sitting next to me.

"Hey, Mik. How are you feeling?" she asked. It took me a minute to register that she was holding my hand before I tried to grace her with an answer.

"I'm okay," I started, tilting my head slightly from the bed. "Who are you?"

Silence enveloped us, enough so that you could hear a pin drop. The girl seemed panicked in that moment, searching my eyes for any sort of truth to that statement. And I watched as her concerned look dropped before a deep scowl transformed her features.

"Okay, now that's not funny," Bella leaned back in her chair, glaring at me in utter irritation.

"Damn, and here I was hoping to pull the amnesia card," I finally broke character, laughing loudly before flinching from the noise. Bella couldn't stay mad at me long because I felt her touch my head, a deep sigh leaving her in a rush.

"Seriously, though. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just arm wrestled Emmett into a boulder," I joked, watching as a smile broke on her face. I always liked it better when she smiled, knowing that it helped the tension a bit. And even though she was worried, it was better to act like I was perfectly okay. Still, a hot bath sounded wonderful right now for my aching body.

"Oh, she's awake!"

Bella and I looked toward the doorway before we both sputtered at what we saw. Standing in the doorway was a person holding a massive bouquet of flowers. I could tell by the pale hands holding the vase that it was a Cullen and more than likely, it was Alice. Sure enough, her head popped around the flowers, her golden eyes dancing with merriment as she looked at me.

"Where did those come from, Alice?" I inquired, trying hard not to freak out at the gift. It was huge! Like seriously. Oh god, I sounded like a snobby teen right there

"From me and Jasper. We thought you needed a get well soon gift," Alice bounded into the room, setting the flowers on the only nightstand here. I lifted my good hand toward them, touching the soft petals as I admired them. I wasn't one to get to hyped up on flowers but I understood the gesture so I bit my tongue.

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Especially considering that it was the mutt's fault you are in here," she growled, her eyes going dark. Oh yeah. I had nearly forgotten why I was in the hospital. And that put a burning sense of anger through me. Paul was in for some hell when I finally got out of here.

"Edward had to drag Emmett back home after you arrived. He was ready to go to war with them when he found out that it was Paul that attacked you."

"Please tell me I didn't cause a war, Alice. I did kind of start it," I felt my throat go dry at the thought. I knew the alliance between the wolves and the Cullens was strained, considering the newborn activity that has picked up is making a lot of the tribesmen shift. But to go to war over my stupidity? Not exactly something wanted to wake up too.

"No. We haven't gone to war. Though you might want to be prepared," Alice giggled, her eyes shifting to Bella. I was confused as I watched the two leave the room, chatting amongst themselves about something that I apparently wasn't allowed to hear. But attention on them was lost when another person, clad in a white lab coat, stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Carlisle," I smiled. But it faltered when he looked at me. His eyes were dark and though he had the look of calm, his eyes painted a different picture. I could see fear in those once brilliant gold eyes. And a trace of disappointment. I was in trouble.

"Carlisle?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Please don't do this," I felt my breath hitch as he approached, looking over a chart. I watched as he tossed the chart down, hands resting on his hips as he stared at the ground. I have never seen him so agitated before and it bothered me. I didn't want him upset, but it seemed that I managed to do that without even thinking.

When I thought he wouldn't respond, I was surprised by arms surrounding me, my body shifted so that I was sitting on my bed with my feet dangling off the side. I didn't question how he moved me so quick without me feeling it. I was just grateful to be in his arms as I tried to soothe him with my one arm. Carlisle allowed it, his own hands running into my hair before he leaned back to kiss my forehead.

"I was so scared," I heard his whisper before he matched my gaze. "When Edward carried you in, I felt like I was being dealt a cruel hand by fate. I feared the worst. And when I found out that one of the wolves attacked you…"

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Really. It was partially my fault anyways."

"I heard as much. I had called the chief to find out what happened. According to them, they said you started the argument."

Now that got my blood boiling. I narrowed my eyes, a rush of air being forced from my parted lips. I didn't start a damn thing! Oh Paul, you are so dead when I get out of this hospital. I have half the mind to go there straight from here actually.

"I didn't start it! He kept calling me a leech lover!" I raised my voice, staring straight into his eyes. "All that stupid pack does is insult you! They constantly warn me. Telling me to beware. They even had the gall to tell me that I can't risk the treaty. It's like they treat you less than a human."

"Mikhaila, we are not human."

"It doesn't matter, Carlisle. Neither of you pose a threat to me. The moment I return the favor of the names they insult you with, they attacked me. A werewolf ATTACKED me. The very beings that swore to protect humans! And I am still a fucking human!"

"Mikhaila," Carlisle cupped my face, his thumbs brushing along my heated skin. "The fact that they attacked cannot be ignored, which is why I have called a meeting. Now that I know you didn't start it, brings to light the lack of trust we have. But you must understand that they are very dangerous and any sort of provocation can lead to things I dare not think about."

"So what, you're lecturing me?" I was flabbergasted. It was in me to defend myself and my family and now I was in the wrong?! This was ridiculous.

"You're unbelievable," I jerked my head out of hands, looking away from his dazzling features. "And to think I listened to you. You don't care about me at all."

"Don't say that," Carlisle grabbed my arms but I remained indifferent. It was something I could always do. Shut down. It wasn't healthy but it was handy. Especially with this. I mean, I was defending my family from the idiots on the res. They had no right to say the things they did. Shouldn't I be praised for standing up to them? I don't get it. I don't get any of this.

"Mikhaila, look at me," I felt his grip on my chin before his words registered. But I did so reluctantly, trying to keep my tears in. I hated the fact that I was an angry crier. It was one of the few frustrating traits I possessed.

"Listen to me," Carlisle started. "Never doubt how I feel for you Mikhaila. I told you, you are my mate. My very being. I am a possessive man and this… they have a crossed a line with me. _I am angry_. But I also know that my anger cannot get in the way. I need to stay calm to handle this situation properly."

"Then why get onto me?" my throat sounded tight as I tried to look way. Instead, Carlisle tilted my head back with his thumb, forcing my eyes to stay level with his.

"Because I won't risk losing you and you need to understand that your safety is my top priority. Teasing the wolves puts that safety at risk. You are so strong but sometimes you forget that you are still human," he leaned in close, our lips brushing ever so slightly. I felt my heart rate pick up by the tenderness, my hand gripping the front of his lab coat tightly. My breathing became labored in seconds before I whimpered, Carlisle smirking. But he refused to properly kiss me, making me ache in a totally different way.

"Please?" I begged. I wasn't averse to begging when I wanted something, and I definitely wanted his lips on mine in this moment. I had no shame in expressing that need to him. And it worked because within seconds, he obliged by crushing his lips to mine. There was a desperation in the way he kissed me, as if trying to assure himself that I was alright. I stood in an attempt to press myself against him, scrambling to feel some sort of connection to him. This was our first argument. Something I had thought him incapable of having. But my safety would always lead to an argument. No matter how insignificant the issue.

His tongue forced my lips apart, slipping between them. I could barely contain the moan as the taste of him muddled my senses. My hand gripped his shirt tightly in an attempt to being him closer. I could tell he felt the same as me, an arm around my waist and hand in my hair keeping me from stepping away. I felt my lungs burning now but for some reason, I didn't care. I would gladly suffocate for this man.

The clearing of a throat forced us to separate, my chest heaving as my wide eyes fell on the last person I wanted to see us this way. He was angry, those dark eyes burning with a fire that I hadn't seen before as he stood in the doorway to my hospital room. I could feel Carlisle tense as he looked over at the visitor, but his features remained impeccable.

"Hey, dad."

"Chief Swan."

I was so in for it now as I tried to keep from trembling. Charlie was a force to be reckon with when he was pissed and I knew that he was fuming. Walking in on your daughter making out with the hot doctor was not something you wanted to see. And of course, that daughter was me and the hot doctor was Carlisle.

Charlie stepped into the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he placed his hands on his hips. I could see that he was struggling to say something, his mouth opening and closing almost comically. At least until Carlisle tried to excuse himself, Charlie finding his words then and there.

"Don't even think about running off," Charlie glared at Carlisle, making the good doctor stop. "So, how long as this been going on?"

"Dad, listen, I can explain- "

"Mikki, how long have you and Dr. Cullen been… dating?" he struggled with the term, a death glare being shot at Carlisle. I swallowed thickly, glancing at him before answering my father.

"Few months."

"And when were you going to clue me in on this – this – _thing_ you guys have?"

"After I graduated school… maybe," I shifted uncomfortably under his glare before he turned to Carlisle, locking gazes. I was actually impressed that Carlisle didn't flinch away or avoid his gaze, meeting him eye for eye. Even though Charlie couldn't hurt him, it still was an impressive ploy, even though Charlie had a gun on his hip.

"Give us a minute."

"Certainly. I'll go see if I can get your release papers," Carlisle nodded toward Charlie before he left the room, pausing to look back only once. I saw a reassuring smile before he shut the door behind him, leaving me alone with my fuming adopted father.

"Dad, please… I just wanted to- "

"Mikhaila Elizabeth Faye! What in the world are you thinking?!" Charlie's anger finally burst forth as I flinched back from his yell. I knew this was coming. Much like Carlisle said, my safety was everyone's top priority. And Charlie was as overprotective as they come.

"Dad, listen, it's not like that."

"Not like what? You're dating a man that is in his 30s for crying out loud! I thought we agreed to talk about this when it happened!"

"It just happened, dad. I mean it," I tried to keep him calm, lowering my voice quietly in order to make him drop his. It was rare for Charlie to raise his voice. I really must have done some things that pushed him over. Gah, how could I be so stupid?!

"Just happen. When? And don't tell me while you were in Italy."

"No, no, it was shortly after they came back. I met him at the slumber party at their house," I swallowed, quickly adding, "And we just talked and shortly after that he asked me to dinner. That's all, I swear. We haven't done anything. I promise."

"So all those times you went to stay the night at their house- "

"I was with Alice and Rosalie," I lied… partially. "I was with them. No one else."

"And are you two sleeping together?"

"God, dad, no! I'm still a virgin."

"Good," Charlie nodded though I could see the light shade of pink on his face. That question was embarrassing to ask and answer, leaving us in an awkward silence. I sat back down on the hospital bed, unable to keep standing as Charlie decided to do something I haven't been through in a long time.

"You're grounded, Mikhaila."

"What?!" I stuttered, running a hand through my hair.

"You're grounded. You told me we could talk about this- "

"I said I would take your opinion into consideration, not let you tell me who I can and cannot be with!"

"I don't trust him, Mik. I mean, hell, look at you," Charlie motioned at me as I glanced at my casted arm. "You get injured at La Push beach defending them over a stupid name calling thing. You fell down the cliff and broke your hand. You have a few stitches at your hair line. What does that tell me?"

"I broke my hand punching Paul because he threatened me, dad. I didn't fall down a cliff. Paul turned around and knocked me on my ass after I punched him," I felt tears glitter my eyes, seeing the disbelief transform his features at my lie. But I couldn't tell him the truth about how I got hurt. But I wasn't going to take the blame for all of this bullshit either.

"You should have just talked to me instead of listening to those megalomaniac freaks on the res!"

"Mikhaila, I'm not changing my mind. I'll talk to Billy and get this thing all cleared up, but you are still grounded," Charlie turned when the door to my room opened, Carlisle standing in the entryway. Charlie quickly approached him and snatched the papers from his hands, looking them over briefly before snapping his attention back to Carlisle.

"You, stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Chief?"

"I don't care how this happened, but for now, you stay the hell away from her. She's still in high school, Carlisle. You should know better," Charlie didn't allow Carlisle a chance to respond before he slammed the door in his face. I felt my heart crack as I stared up at Charlie with wide glassy eyes. He couldn't do this to me!

He… just couldn't.

Fucking werewolves.

A/N: _Yeah, yeah, I know. Odd ending. But hey, parents tend to be over protective. I also based this off an argument my mother and I had over my boyfriend as well. But it will get better. Just wanted to get the whole discovery issue out of the way. And also,_

 _How do y'all feel about Charlie getting turned for revenge later in the book? They still have a newborn army to beat after all._

 _Let me know what y'all wanna see later in the story! Also, what terms should be used in the treaty? What kind of payback do y'all wanna see? Let me know! Loving the reviews! Keep them up!_


	18. Birthday Surprise: Part 1

Chapter Seventeen – Birthday Surprises: Part 1

It's not fair.

It's not fucking fair.

After the little mishap at the hospital, Charlie had driven me straight home and since then, I couldn't leave without him knowing _exactly_ where I was going. He even drove me to school, sometimes even following behind Bella if I rode with her and Edward. It was so annoying and I was ready to stomp out of the front door. But where would I go? I know Carlisle wouldn't mind but he had 5 other people in the house. That wouldn't be fair to them.

Bella was also so lucky. Edward was known to sneak into her room at night when Charlie went to bed. But Charlie never went to bed at the same time. And he would search my room. What was I?! Back in middle school?!

"Morning, Mik!"

I didn't respond as I made me a quick cup of coffee before sitting at the table with a banana. Eating had become a hassle for me and therefore, I stopped cooking. I actually stopped a lot of things this past week, uncaring about the issues in our small little town. Bella had tried to get me to go to La Push, Charlie the same way, but the moment Jacob showed up to give us a ride, I threw a brick at his head. And a lamp. And my shoes.

I also left a "nice" little message for Billy Black regarding the incident that had left me in a cast and a promise of shooting each and every dog that came onto my property. And I fucking meant it.

"So," Charlie sat next to me at the table, newspaper spread across the top. I moved my mug, lifting it to my lips as I tried to ignore him. This was how it went with us. Me ignoring my overprotective father and wasting away since he confiscated my cell phone. Ass.

"Got any plans today?"

"No," I deadpanned, quickly eating my small bit of fruit before going back to the coffee.

"Not even for that special event that is today."

"It's not special. Don't bother," I snapped in response. That special event he was mentioning just so happened to be my birthday. Today was my lovely 20th birthday and I was going to spend it locked inside my room all damn day with nothing to do besides staring at my ceiling. And I was going to just enjoy that.

"Mikhaila."

"What?"

"Don't you think you're reacting poorly. Ever since the hospital, you haven't been acting yourself."

"Look in the mirror. You… forget it. It won't change anything," I sighed, standing to go to the sink. I washed my mug, trying to keep indifferent. I haven't been acting myself because I knew that if I felt, I would cry. Ever since that day in the hospital… it's been torture. I've been in literal pain every single day. My heart ached and my veins burned with need. I needed _him_ and it was driving me mad. Just to even hear his name or think of him… I wanted to just wither away and die.

An awkwardness settled between us as I placed the mug back into the cabinet, closing the door as softly as my irritated mood could handle. I heard the folding of a newspaper before a sigh from Charlie told me he was about to leave the room. He had planned to go fishing today. Had being the key word. It didn't dawn on him that I would be alone until this morning. So he canceled that plan.

"Why don't you head out with Bella – "

"No."

"She's going to- "

"I don't care."

"You need to get out of the house, Mikhaila."

"I _need_ freedom, Charlie!" I yelled, whirling around before pausing. For once, I had said something that I had never said in many years. It was a surprise, for both of us if I was to go by Charlie's face. And it was oddly… empty. Sour.

"Why?" his question caught me off guard as I clenched my jaw. I liked it better when he didn't know. I liked it better when I didn't…

"I'm 20 years old and nearly old enough to drink. I can't be smothered all the time. I need my- "

"No," Charlie interrupted me, standing to his feet. He approached, hands landing on my shoulders as he took in my pale eyes. They seemed paler, if that was possible. I had even gotten pale in my skin. My hair… don't get me started on that either.

"Why him?"

Him? Oh… him.

"I… don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, glancing down. "I can't explain why him. Only that… that I care for him. Dare say I love him."

It was true. Whether or not it was by fate's design or my own choosing, I had noticed that I had fallen for Carlisle Cullen. He was such a gentleman, that old world charm pulling me in. He was gentle, compassionate, well controlled. And of course, handsome. There was really no way I couldn't.

"And he treats you right?"

"This is _the_ Dr. Carlisle Cullen we are talking about, dad. The most kindhearted doctor anyone has ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Jesus, you need to stop listening to the old ladies at the diner, kiddo," Charlie rolled his eyes before pulling me into a hug. I graciously accepted it, burying my face into his chest. Charlie was my dad. There was no way around it but sometimes he just… was stubborn. It must have been a Swan thing and that annoyed me to death. But I guess I couldn't deny that they rubbed off on me. I was just as stubborn.

"Alright," Charlie started, forcing me to glance up. I watched as a battle warred over his face before he seemed to settle on an answer, giving me a squeeze. He turned, reaching up for something on top of the refrigerator before the familiar silver of my old phone caught my eye.

"I may not like it. Honestly, I hate the idea. But if he makes you happy Mikhaila, then I guess I can let it happen. Just, let me talk to him first."

I screamed. Loud. Probably waking Bella up. Probably the whole neighborhood. But I hugged Charlie as tightly as I could, thanking him over and over again, before running up the stairs to my room. My phone was more than likely dead, but that gave me plenty of time to clean up. And so, I quickly placed it on my charger before rushing to the bathroom, slamming my door loudly. I went about my routine, showering, brushing my teeth, then hair. I quickly got dressed, slipping on a pair of jeans and a button up flannel, before I grabbed my phone. I was tempted to call him, wanting to hear his voice, but…

 _To Carlisle: My house. Now! No questions! Hurry!_

I sent the message before going about and tidying up my room. It took me a few minutes before I looked in the mirror, inspecting my reflection. I poked my cheeks, running my fingers along the area under my eyes, before lifting up my hair. Some makeup wouldn't hurt. Maybe a twist to my hair. Give it some life.

 _Calm down. You don't need to overdo it._

I sighed before dropping my hair, trying to take deep breaths. No need to go overboard with emotions. Besides, I can freak out when I actually get to feel him in my arms. And hopefully I won't incur Charlie's wrath by 'accidentally' going straight for a snogging session. I'm sure I could act mature… maybe… hopefully.

A car horn made me turn toward my window, looking outside to see Edward pulling up. But he was in Carlisle's car, which made sense the moment I saw the familiar golden hair appear out of the passenger side. I didn't even wait to see them enter the house as I bolted from my room, running down the steps to the front door. I ripped it open in seconds, rushing out of the front door before launching myself into Carlisle's arms. He welcomed me without hesitation, my own arms wrapping around his neck.

"I've missed you so much!" I felt the ache in me slowly disappear as Carlisle buried his face into the nape of my neck. He walked me backwards toward the door but didn't release me, even when we heard the sudden clearing of a throat. I held up a hand, motioning for Charlie to give us a moment before we stepped away from each other, facing him.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Chief Swan," Carlisle nodded toward him, but I felt the way he kept me glued to his side. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, leaving no space between us. But to Charlie, it probably looked like a gentleman gently holding his lady. This feeling wasn't even close to that. It was more of a man laying claim to his woman. One he hasn't seen in a week.

"Well, let's get this over with," Charlie sighed, keys in hand. I was confused as Charlie beckoned us inside. Bella was down by the time we reentered, her eyes going wide at the sight before her. I just wanted to melt in my spot now because I honestly knew what was about to happen. And by Edward's smirk, I was right.

Lecture time.

"Oh no," I sighed, leaning against Carlisle's arm. Carlisle chuckled before following me up the steps, our hands entwining behind my back. Charlie motioned for us to sit on the couch as he stood in the center of the living room, trying to appear taller and more threatening than he really was. I felt embarrassed beyond reason as we did as Charlie wanted. Carlisle kept some space between us, to appear respectful as well.

"Okay, before I head out," Charlie started, rubbing the back of his neck before folding his arms across his chest. "I just wanted to make this clear. I don't like this thing you two have. At all."

I tried to keep my lip from twitching from the words Charlie started with. This was practically the most awkward situation I have ever been in. But I was rather taken aback by Carlisle's attitude. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed. More than anything, he seemed to know exactly what was coming.

"But, as I told Mikhaila, if you make her happy, then I'm not going to stand in the way. However," Charlie finally glared at Carlisle, pointing at him like he was merely a child, "you hurt her in any way. If you so much as pull the same stunt that Edward did, leaving her…"

"You have my word, Chief Swan, that Mikhaila's happiness is all that I care about," Carlisle made the point by grabbing my hand, giving it a squeeze. "That was a mistake, leaving young Bella alone. It's a mistake that will never happen again. To her. Or to Ms. Faye."

"You'll treat her right?"

"You have my word," Carlisle bowed his head slightly, appearing old world. A solemn promise to ensure my happiness. Well, what a way to win a girl's heart.

"Alright, well," Charlie seemed satisfied after a moment, looking toward the stairs. Bella was standing there with Edward, looking just as uncomfortable as I was.

"I'm heading down to Billy's to watch the game then. You two will behave, yes?"

"Dad, we have Carlisle with us. I highly doubt he'll let us do anything stupid," I tried to lighten the mood but it didn't go over well because Charlie merely looked uncomfortable.

"Right. Well, I'll see you two later," Charlie then looked at me, procuring an envelope from somewhere. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Yeah… thanks," I took the envelope before Charlie left, the tension still in the air. Not one of us said a word until Edward started to laugh, Carlisle joining in.

"What's so funny?"

"He was tempted to break out the shotgun," Edward said before him and Bella excused themselves to her room. I rolled my eyes at them as they went up the stairs, Bella keeping that ridiculous grin on her face. At least we had something in common with dad. He loves to embarrass us in front of our significant others. Oh well. At least I had Carlisle back. Which reminds me…

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Heading out, dad! Be back tomorrow!" I called out as I shut the door to the house. Alice had managed to get him to let me stay over for the night. It was odd but after repeating the fact that I was innocent still and that I had stayed over with the Cullen girls before, he relented. But I knew it wasn't over.

It did help that it was my birthday as well. Alice had managed to get a little party set up at her house with just us. Well, just the Cullens and Bella. Charlie had been nice by getting me a card and a bit of money, which was more than I expected. He knew why I didn't celebrate my birthday, but he wouldn't let me just have it without nothing. And now I had Alice doing the same thing, only a little more enthusiastic about it.

"Come on, Mikhaila! We're going to be late!"

Speak of the devil.

"Coming, Alice," I sighed heavily, going to her car. Bella was already in the back seat, messing with her iPod, as I got in. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat, speaking rapidly about how much fun I was going to have.

"And I can't wait for you to see what Carlisle got you. You're going to love it!"

"Alice, it's not much of a surprise if you keep wanting to spoil it," I teased the pixie, noticing her beaming brightly.

"I can't help it. Besides, I'm not spoiling anything," she pointed out. "It's still exciting though!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her enthusiasm. At least she was enjoying my birthday. Still, I actually felt excited for this day too, Alice beginning to rub off on me. And I had to admit that I was nervous. If Carlisle got me something, then what was it? Would I really love it? I just hoped that he didn't spend too much on me. After all, I didn't really need anything at all.

Pulling up to the house, I was surprised to find Rosalie standing out on the porch, her foot tapping impatiently. Rosalie and I didn't have the best relationship. She was a bit of a hard ass at times too, but I did grow somewhat close to her over time. Sometimes, I just think she needed someone who was willing to listen, a grounding if you will. She held on to so much that it was a wonder that she hadn't lost her control.

"Hey, Rosie!" I stepped out of the car when Alice finally stopped, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Rosalie was quick to approach me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug that took me a minute to return.

"You know, as much as I want to say that you being away was a good thing, I have to admit that your presence was missed," Rosalie stepped back, giving me a smirk. "Even your annoying advice was missed."

"What can I say, words of wisdom are often the ones you overlook the most," I smiled as we walked into the house arm in arm. "And I am full of wisdom."

"Your full of something all right," I heard the tease before giving Emmett a pointed look. Sure enough, the burly boy was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at me with an insufferable smile.

"Behave, or I'll bend you over my knee," I carelessly threatened. Emmett just laughed at me, Rosalie disappearing with my bag. Emmett took that moment to also give me a hug, lifting me off my feet. I squealed loudly, kicking my legs as if that would tell him to put me down. It wouldn't of course, but it was worth a try.

"Put me down, child!"

"Oh come on, mom. I missed ya," Emmett boasted rather loudly before a different voice broke the moment.

"Emmett, put Mikhaila down."

"But dad," Emmett whined. It was halfhearted though as Emmett stepped back, allowing Carlisle to pull me into a hug as well. Shortly after dad left the house, Carlisle had to go as well to finish some things up at the hospital, Edward going with as well. Alice, of course, didn't leave us alone for too long, especially considering the circumstance.

"Any tighter and you might break a spine," I commented on how tightly Carlisle hugged me, reluctantly letting me go after a few moments. But we weren't allowed a moment of awkward silence as Alice bounded next to me, grabbing my wrist playfully.

"Come on! Come on! Come open your presents!"

"Alice, I just got here. Can't I have a moment to just say hi to everyone and maybe make my hair presentable?" I only meant that as a joke but Alice paused to stare at my complexion before she seemed to agree with me.

"You're right. You need to look perfect," she turned to Carlisle, beaming brightly. "I'm kidnapping her for a minute. I know the perfect dress."

I felt myself blanch as I stared at the seer in total horror.

"Alice, no."

"Alice, yes."


	19. Birthday Surprise: Part 2

Chapter Eighteen – Birthday Surprise: Part 2

I stare at myself in the mirror, wanting nothing more than to vomit at what I was seeing. Well, not so much as vomit but it felt that way. I had always hated dresses. They just never particularly bode well for me. And the boys always made me uncomfortable when I wore them. I mean, you know the comments of 'easy access' and all that bullshit. So dresses… yeah, no.

But Alice... oh my. She was a dresses galore kind of woman. And tonight was no different.

She chose a sapphire colored dress with a… what do you call them? Sweetheart neckline? It was sleeveless, the clothe covering my shoulders was a see through material covered in jewels and pearls designed to look like flowers. It even had the waist embellished with the same jewels and pearls, almost like a belt. It was also a short dress, stopping a few inches above the knee.

"Doesn't this seem almost prom-ish, Alice?" I questioned after a moment, fingers touching the edges of my hair. It was left down this time, a slight wave effect given to it. I had simple stud earrings and a silver bracelet, ignoring the fact that they were both made with diamonds.

"No," Alice gave me wide eyes before slowly breaking at the pointed look I gave her. "Well, maybe. Oh yes. It was just too pretty to pass up for you. And since Carlisle can't go to prom with you, I thought he deserved to see you in it early."

"Okay, one, thank you. Two, I am not going to prom. Trust me. Not gonna happen," I watched her face fall, sighing in defeat. "And three, that's just an excuse. You enjoy dressing people up. So don't lie to me about that."

Alice gave me such a crushed look that I immediately felt bad for my words but I wouldn't concede. She was worse than a little girl to be honest and that was something I had to work on. I may never have children, adopted even, but Alice seems to make up for that quite enough.

"So," I started, tapping the heels she gave me. They were solid black, coming together at the ankle in a rather cute bow. I actually liked them, though I would never openly admit it. Really, I just wanted to go downstairs and get this over with. It had to end in disaster.

"What about presents again?"

Alice quickly brightened at my words, jumping up immediately to grab my hand. She bounded with me out the door, chatting away about how everyone got me something I would absolutely love. I couldn't help the laugh as we got to the stairs, walking down to the rest of our little family. Everyone was waiting, beaming brightly as they saw me. I, of course, felt over dressed but said nothing as Rosalie came forward first, handing me a box.

"Alice?" I questioned, noticing how uncomfortable she looked.

"Yep," Rosalie didn't go into details as I opened the box, noting the new jewelry inside. It was more bracelets, which I loved, but I wasn't much of a jewelry wearer, so it would end up in a drawer. Unless I needed them for special occasions.

"Thank you," I prompted before Alice bounded over, shoving another in my hands. I opened each gift she handed me, noting the new clothes and shoes and few accessories before Bella stepped forward, her own gift in hand. I raised a brow, looking at Alice since I noticed that the wrapping paper was different. Cheaper. Less shiny.

"She got that one herself," Alice acted all proud but I didn't say anything about it as I took the gift.

"I'm doing this only once, got that?" I smiled but I could see that Bella understood the meaning. I was actually really uncomfortable with this whole thing. All the gifts were too much and I was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Even my aunt and uncle never spent this much on me and it was really beginning to bother me that the Cullens did so without another thought.

"Yeah. I know," Bella smiled as I slowly opened the paper, taking care to not give myself a paper cut. Once all the paper was removed, I opened the box, laughing when Emmett made a joke about the paper (which made Jasper stiffen and Bella shuffle… need to find out about that one) only to freeze at the contents. Inside was something that I had thought I lost many years ago, my eyes looking up toward Bella in disbelief.

"Where did you find this?" I whispered, lifting up the old book. It was… my mother's journal. When I was about to leave Forks, I had hidden her journal in Bella's house, letting her know that it was there but never revealing the spot I had placed it. Even now, I don't remember where I had hid it myself. But…

"Dad found it when he was moving things around. I just thought you deserved to have it back," Bella told me as I collapsed on the couch. I held the book tightly, my heart beating erratically. I never read mother's journal. I couldn't bring myself to do it. People always told me that it would be a good idea to look into the minds of my parents', even if it was just one, but… I wasn't ready. Even now, I wasn't sure if I wanted to read it…

"Thanks, Bella. I thought it was lost," I whispered to her. Bella nodded at me as Emmett suddenly whopped in excitement to try to break the tension in the air. But Jasper was the king of that, my shoulders relaxing as he sent a wave of calm toward me.

"Carlisle! You're back!"

I broke my gaze, glancing over at the stair case as the person everyone greeted came into view. He was dressed nicely, too nicely to be a coincidence. Which made me roll my eyes as I realized that he must have had this planned for me. But I had to admit that Carlisle in a suit was very appealing and I did appreciate a man in a suit…

"Stay out of my head, Eddie," I made a comment when I saw Edward cringe, trying not to laugh.

"Note taken," Edward mumbled but I saw his smile. Carlisle chuckled at our antics before approaching me, pulling me to my feet before hugging me tightly.

"You look beautiful, Mikhaila."

"Not so bad yourself," I retorted, feeling his chuckle reverberate through his chest. I relaxed considerably in his hold, not realizing how tense my shoulders were. Then again, I never handled parties to well… or attention. But it amazed me that just by being in his arms, or in his presence, how relaxed he made me. All anxieties and everything disappeared and I felt safe. It… was nice.

"Awe, how cute," the moment was broken by Alice. I giggled, noticing how giddy she was before she asked Carlisle if he got my gift. But instead of a straight answer, I was asked to turn around.

"Why?" I questioned as he gripped my shoulders, turning me slowly.

"It's a surprise," he told me. I raised a brow at his words before turning my back to him. I was then surprised by a blind fold, smiling widely.

"Really?" I laughed again as the clothe was tied securely behind my head. The others were laughing at my antics as I was then turned again, feeling hands grab my own. I knew they were Carlisle's, his fingers immediately entwining with mine.

"Ready?" he asked. At my nod, he began to lead me somewhere, taking his time as each step I took was a bit unsure. Maybe the heels wasn't such a good idea.

"What is it?" I laughed as he took me down the stairs, blind fold in place. I had to trust him irrevocably, taking each step one at a time. Carlisle wouldn't let me fall. I knew he wouldn't. But it was still nerve wracking as I allowed him to lead me through the house. I heard a door open and felt the cool breeze from outside as I was lead down the steps from the front door. Only when I got to the bottom did he stop me, his hands working at the blind fold before removing it completely. And I felt my jaw drop in total and complete surprise.

Sitting out front of the house, was a car. And not just any regular car. But a white 2006 Aston Martin db9. How do I know? I happened to look it up the other day out of boredom when at home. When you're grounded, you tend to do things you normally don't but at the same time, it served a purpose. I had been meaning to get a car, I mean, I'm 20 now. And I did like the sleek look of the Aston Martin. But how did he know that I…

Edward. Of course. He was probably in Bella's room when I had searched the car. That little prick.

"You did not," I felt all the air leave my lungs as I looked at the vehicle in front of me before turning to Carlisle. "You did not just buy me a car."

"Do you not like it?" the sudden confusion on his face caused a jolt of pain to shoot through my chest. I reacted almost instantly, grabbing his hands to provide some sort of reassurance. It wasn't that I didn't like what he got me, I just… I didn't like having a lot of money spent on me. I always felt like I owed people afterwards, trying to top what they did for me on their own birthdays and holidays. But now…

"No, baby. I love it, I really do," I missed the look on his face at my endearment, not even realizing that I used it. "I just… you should not have spent that much on me. I'm not worth it."

"Sweetheart," Carlisle cupped my face, making me pause in my words. I felt my heart flutter in my chest at his loving term, knowing he more than likely noticed my now flushed face. I ducked my head in an attempt to hide it, embarrassed that he could get such a reaction by a single word. Lord, he could really make me melt if he wanted too, couldn't he?

"You are worth so much more than anything I own, Mikhaila. I wanted to get this for you. Money means nothing to me," Carlisle moved my hair, placing it behind my ear before using a single digit to get me to look up. "I will do whatever it takes to see a smile on that beautiful face. Whatever you want or need, I will provide it."

"I don't have a say in that, do I?" I sighed in defeat. I guess being a vampire who has lived for hundreds of years, you can afford to spend a bit of the money you accumulated over time. But it didn't necessarily mean that I will just let him go on a spending spree. And I really didn't need much anyways.

"No. As a mate, it is my duty to provide for you."

"And my job as well right?"

"Just being with me is enough, Mikhaila. I need nothing," he pulled me close, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Save you."

"Okay," I turned toward the car, looking it over again before glancing up at Carlisle. "I really do love it. Though I think you cheated. Edward told you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he teased. But that was enough to let me know that Edward was indeed the reason for the sudden purchase. Still, I was very grateful.

"Well, come on. Let's go for a drive," I suddenly switched moods, very excited for the drive. Carlisle, however, chuckled at my antics as I practically skipped to the driver's door. That had me pause, looking at him with the tilt of my head.

"What?"

"Nothing, Mikhaila," he began to walk toward me, a smile still on his handsome face. That's when it dawned on me.

"There's more, isn't there?'

"My dear, darling Mikhaila," Carlisle started. He put his arm around my waist, leading me to the passenger side of the car before opening the door. "That's why it's called a surprise."


End file.
